Gothic Prince
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Ese demonio la había capturado en ese misterio, lo descubriría, descubriría las verdaderas creencias de Ulquiorra respecto al corazón. Estaba abrumadoramente emocionada por ello. AU
1. I

**Hola, hace mucho que no ando por acá. Por eso decidí, escribir esto.**

**Espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews por favor, me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Solo serán 2 capitulos.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach NO es mío, Tite Kubo no me lo quiere dar :/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**I**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

**T**enía miedo, mucho miedo. El terror le recorría cada poro y vena de su cuerpo, estaba temblando como un pudin, el pánico la hacía quedarse clavada en el suelo como si fuera grilletes pesados que no la dejaban huir. Pero lo que más le daba temor eran esas esmeraldas casi sin vida que la miraban fijamente, de arriba abajo, escaneándola sin pudor alguno.

Era su compañero de instituto quien la miraba de esa forma.

Ser la compañera de banco de un chico tan oscuro era tenebroso, sobre todo si ese chico era el siempre estoico y taciturno Ulquiorra Cifer. Era muy conocido por su personalidad fría y calculadora, sin mencionar esas facciones blancas y elegantes, espeso cabello negro un poco despeinado, con un mechón bifurcado sobre su perfilada nariz. Era muy popular entre las alumnas, pero nadie se le acercaba, lo conocían como Gothic Prince. Era guapo, pero daba un aire sombrío estar junto a él. Podría suponer que así eran los demonios. Sin embargo al contrario de lo que sus naturales instintos de auto-preservación le dictaban, se encontraba en una encrucijada por dentro de su propia mente, el terror que él le daba y la paradójica fascinación que tenia hacia ese demonio, le ponían en un total predicamento en ese momento. De haber estado en un salón vacio recogiendo sus cosas para ir a casa, pasó a estar en una sala sin luz, la cual se había ido por el horrible clima que se desato al paso del día escolar, encerrada con el principal protagonista de sus pesadillas.

Ulquiorra siempre le dio miedo, parecía ser la clase de persona a la que le arrancaron el corazón y te podría quitar la vida en el preciso instante en que lo molestaras, como esos villanos de los mangas que solía leer, no tenía una razón clara del porque le temía, desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron por vez primera hacia bastante tiempo, ese sentimiento la acosó y la personalidad tan extraña del chico no ayudaba en nada, siempre tan alejado de todos, metido en complicados e intrínsecos libros de cosas paranormales, gustos completamente diferentes de la idea que te hacías al verle, un vocabulario casi nulo, no por falta de educación sino de interés en su interlocutor, hábitos completamente insólitos y rozando lo oscuro, prácticamente describía a un diablo, pero a pesar de todo eso, una parte de ella estaba perdidamente interesada en él. Tan callado y sereno como la muerte misma esperando llevarse tu alma al purgatorio, tan bello y misterioso como un ángel caído destrozando sus inanimadas alas manchadas por el pecado, era el misterio más llamativo y peligroso que se dedicaba a tentarla día tras día para resolverlo.

La cuestión en ese momento no era nada de lo anterior, sino lo que la había orillado a su actual aterradora situación. Podría haber una y mil razones, pero la única cosa por la cual ese demonio la miraba tan fijamente como si estuviera planeando acabar con su vida, era por el conjunto de hojas que la delgada y voluptuosa pelinaranja tenía entre sus dedos.

Así es, Inoue Orihime había descubierto el mayor secreto del Gothic Prince del instituto.

Era el autor de una famosísima novela de terror con tintes románticos y retorcidos, de la cual millones eran fans en todo el país. "_Shi No Kokoro" _incluso ella misma la había leído y era una fiel seguidora de la saga. El detalle era, que el romance que se describía rozaba el contexto sexual entre un par de estudiantes que resolvían casos relacionados con entidades tenebrosas. En otras palabras un genero completamente maduro para un chico de apenas 15 años.

—Mujer-pronunció Ulquiorra con una voz grave y que la envolvía de cierta forma amenazante -. Eso es mío-apuntó el escrito.

—Lo siento-susurró pasmada.

—¿Lo leíste?-preguntó al tiempo que se lo quitaba de las manos.

—Yo…- las palabras no le salían.

—Contesta de una vez-ordenó clavándole los ojos.

—Si-calló de golpe. El cuerpo se le estremecía del miedo.

—¿Comprendes que no puedes decir ni una sola palabra de lo que has leído, cierto?-inquirió acercándose para acorralarla. La ojicastaña retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el marco de la ventana cerrada, donde el panorama de afuera desvelaba una pronta tempestad de relámpagos.

—Sí.

—No confió en ti mujer-estrechó la mirada y alzó una de sus manos, sus largos dedos blancos acariciaron los labios de la chica, haciéndola respingar de la sorpresa y el horror -. ¿Debería cocerte la boca para estar seguros?-pensó en voz alta.

—No diré nada, lo juro-chilló asustada.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás-sentenció serio-. Has leído un borrador inédito, actualmente eres peligrosa para mi trabajo-pronunció-. No puedo ser tan diligente y dejarte ir con solo una vana promesa.

—¿Qué?

—Dejare un recordatorio, una marca que te hará recordar día tras día que tu silencio debe ser mantenido –musitó contra su oreja -. Rómpelo y morirás- amenazó inclinándose, la pelinarajan contuvo la respiración cuando sus labios chocaron contra la erizada piel de su yugular. Sintió una succión, como si le quisiera arrancar la piel de esa área con su boca, se dio cuenta de lo que esa acción era realmente.

—¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó aterrada mientras chocaba aun mas contra el frio cristal, el moreno no le contesto en cambio atacó otra parte de su cuello -. Ulquiorra-san…- la voz le tembló al igual que las rodillas -. Pará…-un hilo de voz suprimió el ligero quejido. Se sentía raro, como un calor naciendo en ella.

—Ya no puedes escapar. Cada vez que la marca desaparezca la hare de nuevo, no hay objeción mujer-dijo mientras se alejaba y dejaba a la chica inhabilitada para moverse.

—¿Por qué?-murmuró a punto de llorar.

—Confiar en los demás es la debilidad del humano, ser cegados por las promesas que nacen en momentos de extenuación, no es más que el contrato de la muerte- recitó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te equivocas-espetó con las cuerdas vocales vibrándole -. Las promesas nacen del corazón.

—El corazón no es más que una blasfemia de la razón, una excusa para justificar el error de la propia naturaleza. ¿Realmente crees en él? Lo que llamamos corazón no es más que un órgano al que se le arraigan sentimientos nacidos del pensamiento- explicó.

—No, es lo que piensas realmente-dijo.

—Tú no puedes decir lo que pienso o no.

—He leído tus libros, todos. Siempre has dejado en claro la existencia del corazón. ¿Por qué decir lo contrario?-cuestionó.

—Veo que eres inteligente mujer-sonrió de lado, Orihime creyó que el corazón pararía de latirle en ese momento, su miedo había desaparecido dejando paso a esa parte de ella que estaba hechizada con él -. Descúbrelo, si puedes-retó caminado hacia la puerta -. Pero recuerda, te estaré vigilando.

—Lo hare-asintió. No sabía cómo habían acabado de ese modo. Se tocó la "marca" de Ulquiorra, aun estaba caliente, su mente aun no comprendía el resultado de todo. Solo estaba segura de una cosa…

Ese demonio la había capturado en ese misterio, lo descubriría, descubriría las verdaderas creencias de Ulquiorra respecto al corazón. Estaba abrumadoramente emocionada por ello.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Hola chicas REGRESE XD Aunque es solo un two-shot, ya extrañaba a horrores a este adorable par.**

**Espero que haya sido de su interés.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	2. II

**Hola, gracias por leer.**

**Me gustó leer sus opiniones y lo pensé un rato, voy a alargar esta historia uno o dos capítulos más, quien sabe según la aceptación podría alargarlo a 6 capítulos.**

**Así que espero lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach** NO **es mío, Tite es un troll que no me lo va a dar. Me conformaría si tan solo reviviera a Ulqui-kun U.U

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**II**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_De negar lo que es y explicar lo que no es._

_**- Edgar Allan Poe.**_

_**.**_

La frase de aquel escritor norteamericano no podía ser más acertada para ella. Incluso los pequeños golpeteos de la lluvia parecían susurros de afirmación. Se encontraba totalmente perdida, no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar, quizás se había emocionado demasiado ante la tentación de revelar el misterio que su villano personal le había plantado, pero había olvidado el detalle de que no tenía ni siquiera un punto de partida, lo que veía no era la verdad y no sabía cómo darle veracidad a algo que aun no descubría, estaba en un punto totalmente muerto. Suspiró y por pura inercia se tocó la zona del cuello donde aun estaban presentes las marcas del moreno, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al recordar la situación que las había provocado, muy bien le habían dicho que su curiosidad la mataría y si no era así, Ulquiorra lo haría o bien su existencia podría transformarse en la prisión de la cual nunca escaparía, su mente se dividió inmediatamente en la parte a la cual eso le aterraba y a la cual le fascinaba. Ser constantemente perturbada por sus demonios personales podrían volverla una lunática, sin embargo prefería deshacerse de esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que hacía, ya que podría pasársele la parada del tren si continuaba tan hermética en su propio mundo.

Las bocinas del tren anunciaron la llegada a su estación y se preparó para bajar. Apretó las correas de su bolso y amarró bien la bufanda que traía colgando de sus hombros, con la cual pretendía tapar las marcas. No quería enfrentarse a los interrogatorios de su mejor amiga: Arizawa Tatsuki. Era gran ventaja que el club al que pertenecía tuviera muy pronto una competencia de invierno y no le permitieran llegar tarde ni irse temprano, la extrañaba pero no quería preocuparla. Caminó con extrema precaución, las calles de la cuidad estaban llenas de charcos y arroyos por las lluvias que se habían desatado desde ayer; el canal del clima había anunciado una serie de tormentas que durarían por lo menos una semana y media.

Orihime se tensó en cuanto sus ojos captaron los muros de la escuela, comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para la odisea que sería su día, no olvidaba que Ulquiorra era su compañero de salón e irónicamente se sentaban uno al lado del otro.

—Que Dios me ayude-susurró apesadumbrada mientras entraba a la zona de los anaqueles para zapatos.

—No creo que lo haga-musitó alguien detrás suyo, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron por completo y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para mantener su boca cerrada y no pegar un chillido de terror, bruscamente se giró y sus ojos chocaron contra los esmeraldas del tenebroso moreno.

Ulquiorra la observó estoico, con los labios tan rectos que parecían nunca abrirse, la tonalidad grisácea del día le daba un aspecto aun mas pálido del que tenia. Proyectaba la imagen de un ángel caído o en otras palabras, el mismísimo demonio.

—Ulquiorra-san-pronunció con voz saturada.

—El honorifico esta demás mujer-exclamó girándose hacia una de las taquillas, pero mantenía su mirada en ella por el rabillo del ojo.

—E-está bien-dijo desviando sus orbes a otro lado, la intensidad del moreno al observarla le daba escalofríos en el cuerpo, el labio inferior le tembló igual que las rodillas. Si seguía así, nunca descubriría el misterio de Ulquiorra, pero no podía evitarlo ni detenerlo.

—Que inteligente-comentó de improvisto inclinándose hacia ella, la ojicastaña se quedo tan quieta como una muñeca, con los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos y con el miedo expandiéndose por cada una de sus membranas nerviosas. El pánico estalló en su mente al pensar que alguien los estaba viendo, aunque ninguno de los demás alumnos lo notaron ya que afuera la tormenta se había desatado y todos estaban más concentrados en ingresar rápidamente al plantel para resguardarse.

—Ulqui…orra- murmuró entrecortada, la voz amenazaba con extinguírsele.

—Aunque los cubras, no desaparecerán más rápido-estiró una mano para rozarle la piel de cuello que aun se veía pese a tener la bufanda. Una corriente eléctrica le agitó el pulso.

—Ya, lo sé-suspiró pausadamente -. Son mi…recordatorio y… también el tuyo.

—¿Piensas que puedes conseguirlo?- sus largos dedos tocaron la comisura de su boca -. La estupidez humana no tiene fronteras.

—Lo único estúpido, es no creer en el corazón-repuso cerrando los ojos, el ojiesmeralda le recorría la cara con su tacto. Era un acto totalmente aturdidor para ella, pues no sabía que intenciones tenía.

—El corazón no existe.

—Si existe, lo siento y creo que también… puedes sentirlo. Eres escritor, es irónico que no creas en él-replicó.

—¿Lo crees así?-cuestionó entornando su mano al cuello de ella, acercando sus labios a la oreja de la pelinaranja -. Lo único que sientes ahora no es esa convicción hacia lo inexistente, solo es miedo hacia mí- exclamó con su típica voz, Orihime quedó sin aire.

—N-no-tartamudeó dubitativa, ya que sus dos lados se hicieron presentes.

—El miedo es solo el instinto de preservación, ignorarlo es lo mismo que cavar tu propia tumba-recitó alejándose súbitamente -. Eres bastante obstinada mujer-agregó comenzando a caminar hacia el salón; en cambio ella se quedo parada en ese lugar, intentando recordar como calmar su pecho y recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas. Y por un segundo una nota mental se grabo con fuego en su cabeza.

Ulquiorra era peligroso.

* * *

Muy bien han dicho que lo peligroso es atrayente, no están equivocados, ya que si ese no fuera el caso ella no estaría pendiente de cada movimiento del moreno, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo y sintiéndose exaltada cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, aun si no le dirigiera la palabra. Era como estar mirando a tu asesino y estar embelesada por ello, la intriga era inhibidora de su miedo por él, era lo único que evitaba que saliera huyendo por pies de todo aquello, llegados a cierto punto se preguntaba si no estaría contrayendo una enfermedad mental, alejarse de Ulquiorra era lo más sano que debía hacer, sin embargo extrañamente quería llegar hasta el final de todo esto, incluso si eso significaba perder algo en el proceso, la cuestión era ¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesta a arriesgar por la respuesta al enigma de las creencias de Ulquiorra Cifer? ¿Acaso podría sacrificar la integridad de su mente? ¿Su corazón también estaría pendiendo de un hilo?

No tenía una respuesta.

—Soy tan tonta-suspiró dejando caer la cabeza entre sus dedos. Ninguna de aquellas preguntas eran positivas para sus pensamientos, solo acrecentaban su ansiedad ante la inminente idiotez que estaba haciendo.

—¿Te sientes bien Orihime?-inquirió Tatsuki parándose justo frente a ella, ya traía sus cosas al hombro lo cual la alertó de que el timbre de salida ya había sonado. Gracias al cielo el día había pasado relativamente rápido, sin ningún otro incidente como el de la mañana por suerte.

—¿Eh? Si, es solo que estaba pensando en los ingredientes de la cena para hoy Tatsuki-chan-respondió levantándose de golpe y recogiendo sus cosas, tratando de reír forzadamente. La chica de cortos y crespos cabellos negros puso mala cara.

—Si bueno, desearía que mamá hubiera mandado algo para ti esta vez-dijo llevándose la mano a la boca-. Tus platillos son un poco…bueno ya sabes… exóticos.

—Pero son deliciosos, estoy segura de que soy innovadora en la cocina-repuso sonriendo. Aunque siendo sinceros solamente ella opinaba eso.

—Seguro que sí. Vamos te acompaño hasta la puerta-ofreció cambiando de tema, la pelinaranja asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia los anaqueles de zapatos, donde Orihime se despidió de Tatsuki y con el paraguas abierto se puso en marcha a la estación de trenes.

Corrió un poco por las calles, lo que era una reverenda imprudencia considerando el terreno resbaladizo que eran las vías en ese momento, pero quería llegar pronto a la estación para ir al supermercado y finalmente llegar a su casa, sacó su tarjeta y la pasó por el checador, apresuró el paso mientras cerraba la sombrilla para dar alcance a el tren que daba la última llamada para abordar; por los pelos logró entrar y respiró agitada dentro del vagón, algunas gotas había mojado su cabello y escurrían sobre la chaqueta de su uniforme. Sus mejillas se enfriaron y los labios se le secaron.

—¿Algo anda mal contigo mujer?-la voz de Ulquiorra provocó un respingo en ella. Se llevó una mano al corazón que le brincó del pecho.

—¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué…haces aquí?-preguntó pegando su cuerpo a la fría ventana del tranvía. Sus ojos chocaron intensamente, miedo contra indiferencia.

—Voy a casa, naturalmente-contestó simple.

—Ya veo-maldita sea su suerte. El silencio se estableció entre ambos.

—Espero que hayas mantenido la boca cerrada mujer-espetó el ojiesmeralda cruzándose de brazos -. De lo contrario te daré un castigo.

—N-no es necesario-tembló.

—No descartare la opción de coserte la boca-agregó estrechando la mirada. Orihime tragó gordo, era como si le estuviera diciendo, literalmente, que la mataría o algo. Debía escapar cuanto antes.

Las puertas se abrieron y emprendió la retirada, ni si quiera sabía si era su parada o no, solo quería irse de ahí, tan rápido que su pie se atoró con una brecha en el suelo y se resbaló hacia atrás. Hubiera sido algo muy aparatoso si no fuera porque el moreno la tomó de la cintura y la empujó afuera quedando las puertas cerradas detrás de ellos.

—Eres problemática mujer-declaró Ulquiorra.

—L-lo siento- se disculpó nerviosa por el agarre de él, aunque en ese momento su mayor problema no debería ser el estar tan pegada al Gothic Prince, sino que se habían bajado en la estación equivocada.

—"Estimados pasajeros les informamos que los trenes que acaban de salir son los últimos. Protección civil nos informa que las lluvias inundaran las vías, por lo que los trenes están oficialmente suspendidos lamentamos los inconvenientes"-informó una fémina por el altoparlante.

Ahora sí que tenía un problema.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, esperen el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado esto.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	3. III

**Hola, siento la demora estuve un poco ocupada, pero aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, me encanta leerlos.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach **NO **es mio, el troll de Tite Kubo no me lo quiere dar ;(

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**III**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_Su corazón es un laúd suspendido; apenas lo tocan resuena._

**_-Pierre-Jean de Beranger._**

**_._**

Caminó de un lado a otro completamente nerviosa por sentir los intensos ojos del moreno sobre ella. Quedarse atascados en la estación por culpa del clima definitivamente no era nada bueno, inmediatamente en su cabeza se maquinaron cientos de escenas de homicidio con ella y Ulquiorra como protagonistas principales; quizás exageraba, pero no descartaba ni por un ápice que el chico podría matarla si quisiera. Comenzaba considerar la posibilidad de salir corriendo bajo la lluvia para llegar a su apartamento y meterse bajo la cama como una niña pequeña.

—Mujer ¿Quieres dejar de moverte?-sugirió el moreno apartándose de la pared donde estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados -. Tu nerviosismo es irracional- ella lo miró fijamente mientras se quedaba quieta ¿Irracional? ¡Si claro! Sus membranas nerviosas no dejaban de mandar señales a su cerebro para que huyera por su culpa y él decía que era ilógico su comportamiento ¿A caso no percibía que ella le tenía terror?

—Lo siento-atinó a murmurar. Ciertamente el miedo la invadía, pero la parte de ella que gustaba de su presencia le dijo que era una muy buena oportunidad para investigar sobre las creencias de Ulquiorra. La cuestión era ¿Cómo?

—El miedo se refleja en tu cuerpo mujer-pronunció acercándose de improvisto, Orihime abrió los ojos como platos y se estremeció de pies a cabeza -. ¿Tanto me temes?-estiró una mano para tocarle el rostro, ella reaccionó asustada, apartó su mano con el antebrazo y lo miró aterrada -. Tomare eso como un sí- declaró estoico.

—No, yo no… ¡Me voy!-exclamó echándose a correr hacia las escaleras, subió de dos en dos, su pulso era tan acelerado que retumbaba como un pitido en sus oídos, chocó con varias personas pero no se molesto en verlas y solo se disculpaba para poder seguir con su huida. Fue consciente del torrencial que se desataba en la ciudad cuando el agua la golpeo, pero no podía parar, estaba demasiado aterrada.

Sus propias pisadas provocaban un ruido fuerte al chapotear en la lluvia, relámpagos fugaces iluminaban el cielo, tan negro y tormentoso que cualquiera sentiría miedo, una perfecta escena de película de terror. El agua escurría por todo su cuerpo, su uniforme estaba empapado, la respiración se le dificultaba y sus piernas se sentían pesadas.

Resbaló.

Un ruido sordo pero brusco se oyó cuando ella se deslizó por el suelo, llenándose de barro en el proceso. La caída logró sacarla de su frenesí, miró sus rodillas, llenas de lodo y podía apreciar unos rapones que estaban sangrando. Se sintió mal, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Ella no merecía estar tan asustada y sin embargo pensó que estaba actuando como una reverenda idiota. Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, saliendo y combinándose con la lluvia que caía, los hombros se le sacudían violentamente, no sabía porque lloraba, pero necesitaba sacar la asfixiante sensación de pánico de su sistema.

—De verdad eres problemática-musitó la inconfundible voz de su villano personal, un par de delgadas y fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura para levantarla sin ningún problema. Orihime giró la cara sorprendida.

La imagen que vio jamás se borraría de su mente, ahora comprendía porque le decían Gothic Prince a Ulquiorra, en verdad que era muy apuesto con los pelos completamente empapados, el uniforme moldeando su fina musculatura y esos penetrantes e imponentes ojos atravesándola con intensidad. Se estremeció, pero no era de desasosiego.

—Ulquiorra-suspiró con un hilo de voz, él la había seguido ¿Por qué?

—Si tienes el tiempo para correr como estúpida bajo la lluvia, entonces sígueme- dijo soltándola de la cintura para agarrarla del brazo con fuerza -. Si te rehúsas te obligare a caminar mujer- agregó serio, ella se dejo llevar, olvidándose por completo de todos los sentimientos oscuros que él le infundía.

Simplemente siguió a Ulquiorra, aun si este planeaba llevarla al infierno, no le importaba.

* * *

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo caminaron bajo la lluvia, ni en qué momento el agarre de Ulquiorra había pasado a ser suave pero constante. Solo se percató de que habían llegado a un edificio departamental realmente grande y lujoso, miró inquisitiva al moreno, sin embargo este se encontraba remolcándola a las escaleras mientras sacaba una llave de su mochila. No necesitaba hacer uso de su inteligencia para saber que era el sitio donde el chico vivía. La morada del demonio en otras palabras.

—¿Ulquiorra?-preguntó en voz baja, como si pretendiera no hacerlo enojar y esa era su intención en realidad.

—Calla-ordenó parándose justo enfrente de una puerta con el número 4-E, el clic del pestillo retumbó en sus tímpanos y un ligero olor a tinta y café golpeo su nariz cuando la puerta se abrió, Orihime asomó la cara con extrema cautela -. Entra de una vez- tiró de ella para meterla dentro y después cerrar.

El lugar estaba en su mayoría compuesto por muebles y adornos oscilando entre negros, blancos y esmeraldas, definitivamente se adaptaba a él. El ojiesmeralda dejo su mochila en una esquina y desapareció por una puerta.

—¿Su casa?-dijo para sí mientras sus orbes se paseaban por todo el lugar, reparó en unos papeles sobre la mesa en medio de los sillones, títulos y bosquejos de "_Shi no Kokoro_" se reflejaron en sus pupilas curiosas, había también una laptop último modelo completamente negra y una taza con restos de café.

Le era casi imposible imaginar a Ulquiorra trabajando en su novela, sencillamente no concordaba, el género de terror sí, pero el romance no. Ahora que lo cavilaba ¿En qué pensaba Ulquiorra cuando escribía la escenas tan románticas y picantes entre sus protagonistas? ¿En alguien especial? ¿O solo era su imaginación? ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? ¿Cómo será esa chica? ¿Fue rechazado o esa chica también lo correspondió?

—Mujer- un pequeño chillido se escapo de sus labios y dio un respingo cuando la voz de Ulquiorra la llamó de pronto, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que se avergonzara de sus pensamientos y sacudiera enérgicamente la cabeza antes de voltear, tenia puesta otra ropa y una toalla descansaba sobre su cabeza, la cual frotaba de vez en cuando -. Ponte esto- sugirió dejando caer unas mudas de ropa sobre la ojicastaña.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Estas sorda? Te he dicho que te lo pongas-repitió -. ¿O tengo que desnudarte y vestirte yo mismo?

—¡No! Y-yo puedo hacerlo-aseguró tomando bien la tela, y fijando su mirada en ella, eran de él.

— ¿Qué?- levantó el rostro y él la miró directo a los ojos, se ruborizó.

—G-gracias.

—El baño esta allá-indicó alargando un fino dedo. La pelinaranja asintió y se dirigió al cuarto -. Toma cualquier toalla para que te seques-agregó antes de que cerrara la puerta. Orihime se recargó contra la madera, sintiendo su cara arder y la confusión floreciendo en su mente ¿Por qué estaba tan…emocionada? Negó frenéticamente, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que cambiarse antes de pescar un resfriado.

Su pecho se sintió inexplicablemente cálido cuando paso sus dedos por la suave tela de la ropa que el moreno le había dado, la tomó entre sus manos y olisqueó un poco, olía igual que él, un aroma a café, tinta y hojas, como el olor de un bibliotecario. Se rió a pesar de lo aterrador que Ulquiorra resultaba su olor sí que concordaba con su profesión. Se apresuró a cambiarse, le quedaba enorme, pero era realmente caliente y su cuerpo lo agradecía. Abrió la puerta y su nariz chocó con algo acolchonado, alzó la vista y sus pupilas se ensancharon al ver a Ulquiorra parado frente a ella.

—Ulq…

—Tu ropa-interrumpió -. Dámela- totalmente aturdida lo obedeció -. Debería poder secarse en la secadora-murmuró para sí -. Mujer.

—¿Si?-respondió tensándose.

—¿Te duelen?

—¿Qué?

—Las heridas en tus piernas, las que te hiciste al caer-repuso serio, ella parpadeó repetidas veces.

—No, ya no duelen- se le había olvidado por completo aquello.

—Hmmm- gruñó girándose. La ojicastaña se quedo pensando en el por qué de esa repentina curiosidad.

Era muy raro.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, solo siendo débilmente rasgado por el ameno sonido de la lluvia y el de la vajilla chocando entre sí, Orihime permanecía tan quieta como una estatua de mármol sobre uno de los sillones, estaba realmente confundida, de estar completamente asustada corriendo por las calles lluviosas, había pasado a estar sentada en un cómodo sofá mientras su demonio personal preparaba algo en la cocina, justo como en las escenas de los thrillers donde la protagonista se da cuenta que el demonio puede tener corazón. Resultaba tan irónico que quería echarse a reír.

—Bebe- pronunció sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras depositaba una taza negra con un liquido café humeante. Ella asintió y la tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor traspasar la porcelana para quemar un poco sus dedos, algo soportable. Sopló ligeramente antes de dar un sorbo, el líquido era amargo y dulce a la vez.

—Delicioso-soltó sin pensar mientras sonreía.

—Hmmm-musitó el moreno mientras se sentaba frente a ella y comenzaba a mover los papeles que Orihime había observado antes -. ¿Algo como eso puede hacerte feliz?-susurró encendiendo la laptop.

—¿Huh?

—Olvídalo, solo me preguntaba cómo es que dejaste de temblar. En la estación no parabas de hacerlo-comentó observándola.

—No…no te tengo miedo- explicó.

—¿No?-alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, si lo tengo, pero a la vez no. quiero decir…no sé cómo explicarme correctamente-confesó depositando la taza en el mesón.

—Ya veo.

—Yo… te tengo miedo, pero también tengo…curiosidad- declaró -. ¿Por qué?-cuestionó, Ulquiorra se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

—¿Preguntas por qué?-masculló pausadamente -. ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que pasa por tu mente mujer?

—No me refería a eso-repuso por lo bajo sintiéndose intimidada por el repentino acercamiento.

—Mujer ¿Por qué crees en la estupidez del corazón?-indagó mientras la arrinconaba contra el sillón.

—Y-yo… si no creyera en él no sería…humana-expresó dubitativa.

—El cerebro compone al ser humano no el corazón, puedes vivir incluso si te quitan ese órgano y te ponen el de otra persona. ¿Por qué se aferran a creer que manipula sentimientos, cuando es posible sustituirlo por otro?

—El corazón no es solo un órgano, es nuestra propia existencia, nuestros lazos, el corazón es todo lo que es preciado para nosotros, el amor, odio, tristeza, amistad, todo eso compone el corazón de las personas.

—Los humanos siempre hablan de sentimientos. Es como si los tuvieran en las manos, es tan irracional creer en lo que no podemos ver ¿Qué es el corazón? Sí te abro el pecho ¿lo podré ver? Si te rompo el cráneo ¿Estará ahí?-su tono se volvió sombrío, sus orbes esmeraldas se endurecieron tanto como aquella piedra preciosa, sus manos se posaron alrededor del cuello de la ojicastaña, sus labios se pegaron a la oreja de ella, su respiración le hacía cosquillas.-. Si te mato ¿Tu corazón desaparecerá?- susurró. Orihime abrió los ojos aterrada. ¿Iba a matarla? -. Otra vez tienes miedo mujer, ¿Tu corazón también tiene miedo?- responder que no sería una estupidez total.

—Ul..quio…rra- dijo entrecortadamente. El pánico se agolpó en su garganta dejándola sin aire, sintiendo correr por cada vena y poro de su cuerpo un terror absoluto. Pero la respuesta que broto de sus labios fue: -. No tengo miedo- su mente chillaba por una maldita explicación, si que le tenía miedo, no comprendía por qué lo había negado.

—¿Es así? Comprendo, en ese caso…-pronunció al tiempo que con su mano libre capturaba uno de los brazos de la mujer y tiraba con fuerza de ella para poder acostarla en el sillón, se subió encima sin aplastarla, aprisionándola contra el mullido mueble. La mente de Orihime era un caos -. Haré que te desgarres del miedo- declaró sonriendo de medio lado, su rostro quedo iluminado por un relámpago que rasgó el tormentoso cielo, llevándose con él toda la luz de la ciudad.

Aunque no podía ver nada, supo perfectamente que aquello cálido que sintió sobre sus labios, era si no la prueba de que Ulquiorra planeaba hacerle algo más que solo besarla a la fuerza. Sí, Ulquiorra la había besado, tan salvaje y dulce que tuvo mucho pavor.

El demonio destrozaría su corazón en medio de la oscuridad y al parecer no podría salvarse.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gustara saber qué es lo que opinan de la historia.**

**Nos leermos.**

**Yanne!**


	4. IV

**Hola, ya casi entro en vacaciones por lo que subiré mas rápido los capítulos muy pronto, gracias por la gran aceptación y las correcciones, me he dedicado a estudiar un poco para ser mejor redactora.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach NO es mío, Tite Kubo no me lo va a dar tan fácil :/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**IV**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo sólo busco la oscuridad que ha de esconder mis sentimientos y ha de acompañarme en mi soledad._

_**-Anónimo.**_

_**.**_

**¿C**uánto tiempo ha estado sumergida en la oscuridad? Si no sintiera la presión de los largos y esbeltos dedos de Ulquiorra entorno a sus muñecas para mantenerla presa, habría pensado que se trataba de una dulce pesadilla; una pesadilla en la que su demonio personal trataba de devorarla, recorriendo todo su cuerpo a ciegas en las tinieblas y en la cual los gritos se habían quedado atoraros en su garganta, un poco más arriba de su ardiente corazón. En algún punto entre el forcejeo inicial y los besos del moreno, toda ella se había rendido, el miedo la había cautivado y solo quedaba una lánguida viruta de su oposición. Se halló así misma deseando aquello, sin embargo no quería que fuera de esa manera, no quería que Ulquiorra la desnudase y proclamara suyos cada superficie de su cuerpo.

Porque no era por amor.

Ulquiorra no la amaba y eso lo sabía, era doloroso y aterrador saberlo. Se había dado cuenta porque no había huido cuando pudo, porque se había dejado atrapar por ese lúgubre hombre, porque desesperadamente quería hacerle entender el corazón y los sentimientos que este conllevan, porque había dicho que no tenía miedo. Y la respuesta era tan satírica para ella misma que quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Lo amaba.

Cada célula, poro y fibra de su ser estaban irremediablemente enamorados de él. Amaba profundamente a ese villano que la estaba destrozando con cada caricia, con cada beso y toque. Que morbosa y depravada era. Había arriesgado demasiado su cordura, pues la había perdido sin notarlo y realmente eso ya no le importaba.

—Detente—rogó apenas cuando las manos del moreno quisieron despojarla de la camiseta. Un relámpago ilumino la oscuridad y las esmeraldas la miraron sin expresión, como si lo que estaba por hacerle no le moviera ni un solo centímetro el corazón; como si no sintiera nada al tratar de hacerle el amor.

No, no era hacer el amor, simplemente era sexo. Ulquiorra solo quería hacerlo con ella para desgárrala desde adentro.

No significaba nada para él.

—¿Tienes tanto miedo que ya estas llorando?—profirió con su grave voz aterciopelada, acercó una de sus manos para quitar las pequeñas gotas lagrimales de los castaños ojos.

La penumbra volvió a hacerse presente.

—Por favor—su tono a penas era un hilo tembloroso. No obtuvo respuesta verbal, en cambio el moreno volvió a besarla intensamente, casi tratando de fundir sus bocas en una sola; haciendo que Orihime quedara reducida a una muñeca de trapo inhabilitada para moverse, provocando un calor insoportable en todo su ser. Ulquiorra le quitó la prenda y la tiró al suelo.

El ojiesmeralda mordió su labio inferior y la ojicastaña profirió un quejido que quedo callado por otro beso. ¿No la iba a escuchar? ¿Es que a caso él realmente planeaba hacerle eso? Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Era tan descorazonador saber que la persona que amaba, solo quería destruirla y que ella no podía resistirse.

—Deja de llorar mujer—ordenó, su tono no había sido tan estoico, podría haber sido su imaginación, pero era más bien algo cálido. La pelinaranja solo continúo sollozando en silencio, él chistó la lengua.

Ulquiorra recogió la camiseta que le había quitado y la cubrió de nuevo, aunque él no podía apreciar su semi-desnudez por la falta de luz, se dejó caer sobre ella, cuidando no aplastarla del todo en el proceso; puso la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de la ojicastaña, enredó su brazos a la cintura de Orihime y la apretó contra él. Afuera solo se oía la lluvia chocando contra toda la superficie de la ciudad, como si pudiera romperla con esas pequeñas y constantes gotas.

—Me he pasado—musitó por lo bajo, Orihime dejo de llorar y respingó desconcertada por la acciones de él. No lograba entender porque se había detenido—, ahora me debes odiar ¿No? ¿Por fin me tienes miedo, mujer?—cuestionó con los labios pegados a la piel de ella—. Mujer ¿Me temes ahora?

Afonía.

—No—susurró luego de un siglo de silencio, extendió sus brazos libres por fin y la sensación al hacerlo fue como cuando han estado dormidos durante mucho tiempo. Los puso en torno a la cabeza de Ulquiorra, sus manos acariciaron con cierta dubitación los negruzcos cabellos; lo estaba abrazando—, nunca podría tenerte miedo.

—¿Eres estúpida?—murmuró ejerciendo más fuerza en su posesivo abrazo, era como un niño pegado a un oso de peluche.

—Tal vez—pronunció sonriendo ligeramente—. Porque yo quiero permanecer contigo—confesó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Has perdido la razón?—preguntó con cierto aire incrédulo—. No seas estúpida e irracional mujer.

—No lo soy. De verdad es lo que quiero—defendió.

—Cállate—gruñó—, cállate o te tomare sin importar si lloras o no—alzó la cabeza y su rostro fue nuevamente iluminado por un rayo.

—Está bien—dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

—Lo necios buscan su propia autodestrucción—musitó el moreno volviendo a enterrar en rostro contra la piel de ella—, y tú no te quedas atrás, mujer.

Orihime optó por no decir nada mas, aunque se lo gritara o aunque le dibujara un esquema completo, Ulquiorra jamás comprendería porque anhelaba estar con él; porque él no quería comprender el corazón y sería inútil decirle que le había robado el suyo. Tendría que esconder sus sentimientos, tal cual como la oscuridad lo hacía en esos momentos y aunque Ulquiorra estaba entre sus brazos, tan cerca de ella, tenía la ligera sensación de soledad, porque sus sentimientos jamás estarían en sintonía.

El moreno nunca la amaría.

Y con la dolorosa verdad tras este hecho, se fue quedando poco a poco dormida, esperando que en sus sueños fuera otro el destino de su corazón.

* * *

Despertó lentamente, sentía el cuerpo engarrotado y las músculos de todo su cuerpo le dolían, se estiró al levantarse, sus sentidos se despertaban al mismo tiempo que ella por lo que estaba algo desorientada al ver un panorama desconocido, pero recordó todo apenas un minuto después; miró hacia abajo y para su sorpresa tenia la camiseta puesta, Ulquiorra debió haberla vestido en ese caso, sus mejillas enrojecieron instantáneamente, la había visto desnuda, bueno no completamente pero eso no restaba hierro al asunto. Notó también una manta y que había un poco de luz en la sala, luz grisácea del sol escondido. Ya era de mañana, sin embargo no podría decir a ciencia cierta qué hora seria y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Ulquiorra?

Un agradable olor golpeó sus fosas nasales y ruidos que provenían desde la cocina le dieron su innegable respuesta. Lentamente se puso de pie y con cierta duda camino hasta la puerta de la cocina, el moreno estaba de espaldas a ella preparando algo en la estufa de acero inoxidable, lo observó y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz, había pasado la noche con él, bueno no en ese sentido, pero si habían dormido en el mismo sitio.

—Siéntate—mandó el ojiesmeralda al girarse y verla parada en el marco de la puerta con una cara extraña. La pelinarajan asintió y obedientemente tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos.

—¿Qué hora es?—inquirió viendo como él depositaba hábilmente una tortilla de huevo y pimientos en un plato de porcelana blanco con rallas negras.

—Las 9.

—¿Qué? ¿Y la escuela?—exclamó alterada. El pelinegro le sirvió una taza de café.

—En las noticia dijeron que estaban canceladas, al parecer los generadores de energía explotaron por la lluvia, todo ese sector de la ciudad está sin ella—explicó girándose para preparar otro platillo.

—Ya…veo—murmuró tomando un tenedor y pinchando el suculento plato. Luego de unos minutos Ulquiorra se sentó frente a ella para comer—, esta delicioso—alabó sonriendo y sin mirarlo.

—Hmm—masculló dando un trago a su propio café—. Sigo sin entender porque estas cosas te hacen feliz.

—¿Huh?

—Olvídalo—respondió y ambos se dedicaron a desayunar.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?—indagó una vez hubo terminado.

—En el baño, puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres mujer—repuso al tiempo que recogía los trastos. La pelinaranja afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia allá.

Un sonido agudo y rítmico sonó, un timbre, eso era; alguien estaba tocando el timbre, pero ¿Quién podía ser tan arriesgado para irlo a visitar con semejante diluvio? Dejo de lado los platos y caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron contra un pícaro par de orbes pardos. Una despampanante mujer de curvas mortales y largo cabello verde lima entró sin que él dijera nada.

—Es bueno ver que estas despierto Koumori-kun*—sonrió quitándose los tacones Gucci y dejando su paraguas negro contra un estante en el pasillo, advirtió los zapatos de la pelinaranja y alzó una ceja—, ¿Tienes una visita?—cuestionó girándose y el moreno la miró mal.

—Eso a ti no te importa—recalcó yendo hacia la sala.

—Tan tierno como siempre ¿No Koumori-kun?—bufó siguiéndolo, se sentó en uno de los sillones y cruzó seximente una pierna, la falda lápiz color negra iba a juego con un saco del mismo color y cubría parte de la camisa de pequeños holanes beige.

—¿Qué haces aquí Nelliel?—exigió saber mientras encendía su ordenador—, la fecha límite es hasta la próxima semana—aquella mujer era Nelliel TuOldeschwank, la editora de él.

—Sólo quería ver si la lluvia no te había ahogado—contestó—. Y también quería saber si querías jugar un poco—su tono era algo sugerente—, claro si es que tu noviecita no se opone—tenia la edad suficiente como para deducir que esa sala había pasado algo y no precisamente un juego de niños, después de todo el sillón estaba desarreglado y había un ligero olor a mujer.

—No es mi novia.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Ella no es nadie—entrecerró los ojos.

—No deberías jugar con ella entonces Koumori-kun, bueno no es que tenga el derecho a decir eso—rió.

—Si estás aquí para tontear, no tengo tu tiempo.

—Claro que no, tú quieres divertirte con esa chica ¿No? Bueno no hay problema por mi parte, pero en serio quiero unirme—bromeó lamiéndose los labios—, quita esa cara, si no es nadie ¿Para qué te molestas?

—Lárgate mujer estúpida—rezongó serio.

—En verdad eres un necio—negó con la cabeza—. Pero bueno, me pregunto cuánto va a durar tu interés en ella, porque ¿Ella es sólo un pasatiempo, verdad?

—¿Y que si lo fuera?

—Lo que hagas realmente no me importa, mientras no interrumpa con tu trabajo está bien para mí—sacudió una mano. Antes de que pudiera responder la pelinaranja salió del pasillo y su mirada triste cayó primero en Ulquiorra y después en Nelliel. ¿Los había escuchado?

Si.

Pero no era una sorpresa lo que esa mujer y Ulquiorra había dicho, ella ya lo sabía, solo era un mero juguete que ese demonio podía manejar a su gusto. No debía sentirse triste al oírlo pero…

—Gracias por todo Ulquiorra-san—le dedicó una reverencia y aunque sabía que él no gustaba de los honoríficos, no le importó.

—Mujer…

—Entonces me marchó. Otra vez gracias—trató de sonreír, pero le salió fatal, se apresuró a la puerta y sin siquiera prestar atención a la torrencial lluvia salió huyendo de ahí.

—Hey Koumori-kun, esa chica era…—Nelliel tenía las cejas alzadas y la sorpresa grabada en su cara—. Diablos ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ella es…

—Cállate y lárgate de una vez, mujer estúpida—ordenó sentándose otra vez.

—Creo que metí la pata—musitó poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Por su parte, Orihime corrió por la calles, no le importaba la lluvia, ni saber donde había quedado su maletín, solo quería alejarse del edificio de Ulquiorra. La miraban cual loca y realmente no le importaba, se sentía muy mal; ella sabía que no podía esperar nada de él pero aun así dolía darse cuenta que realmente el moreno era totalmente indiferente a ella. ¿Qué era lo que quería, que él le hubiera dicho a esa mujer que era alguien especial? Sólo por haber dormido en su casa, no tenia porque hacerlo, Ulquiorra solamente quería destruirla, hacerla tenerle miedo, ya ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que ella supiera su secreto, era puramente un objeto de diversión.

Chocó contra algo cálido, alzó el rostro lloroso, sin saber en qué momento había empezado a llorar y sus ojos cayeron en los de alguien bastante conocido.

—¿Inoue-san?—cuestionó sorprendido un pelinegro con gafas.

—Ishida-kun—susurró apenas. Era Ishida Uryu, un amigo de ella—. ¡Ishida-kun!-exclamó abrazándolo. Estaba salvada, el de lentes alzó los brazos para elevar el paraguas blanco y evitar que la lluvia los mojara, aunque la chica estaba empapada ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Inoue-san—suspiró y le tocó el hombro para reconfortarla.

Le dolía, en verdad que le dolía, no tenía miedo de Ulquiorra, pero si tenía miedo de su corazón. Tanto dolor podría matarla, eso era verdaderamente aterrador.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la oscuridad del día anterior devorada todo eso.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor.**

***Koumori es como se dice Murciélago en japonés.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	5. V

**Muchas gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios y pinerme con autor e historia favoritos. Me dan fuerzas para seguir.**

**Lamento la demora.**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach NO es mío, es del troll del Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**V**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_Vivir amando, amar sufriendo, sufrir callando y siempre sonriendo._

**_-Anónimo._**

**_._**

**P**ermaneció con la mirada ida y los labios sellados, sin que una sola silaba tratara de dignarse a salir de ellos, sus manos permanecían inmóviles entorno a una taza de humeante chocolate, mientras el chico de oscuros cabellos se hallaba parado delante de ella refregándole el pelo mojado con una toalla blanca; Orihime no había querido articular ninguna palabra después de que se encontraran, ciertamente quería saber el porqué la chica lo había abrazado tan desesperada y aterrorizada, pero lo primero era ayudarla. Por ello cuando la muchacha se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hacerla caminar, la llevó con él a su casa y le dio un cambio de ropa, prendas que habían sido de su madre cuando esta estaba viva, y las cuales tal vez le servirían a la ojicastaña.

—Inoue-san el chocolate se enfriara si no lo bebes—musitó hincándose y continuando con los movimientos para secarle el cabello. La pelinaranja respingó y automáticamente dio un sorbo al líquido—, ¿Qué sucedió Inoue-san?

Ella levantó la cara y él pudo observa una mueca muy deprimente en su bello rostro, parecía tan rota. Apretó la quijada, Inoue era una muy buena amiga suya, por no decir otra cosa y verla de este modo tan repentinamente era desconcertante, hacia unos días ella era el sol resplandeciente y torpe que lo saludaba apenas ingresaba al aula y ahora no era ni la sombra de eso ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Ishida-kun—susurró con voz mormada, sus orbes se aguaron otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que era, ella misma sabía que no debía esperar nada de su villano, nada que no fuera sufrimiento, aun así tras oír lo que ella ya sabía se había desmoronado por completo, incluso ya no tenía sentido que intentase con todas sus fuerzas demostrarle el corazón a Ulquiorra o saber sus verdaderas creencias, todo era una reverenda idiotez—, Ishida-kun—repitió roncamente alzando una mano hacia su pecho para aferrarse a la camiseta de manga larga que el de lentes traía, inclinó un poco su cuerpo, quería refugiarse en su amigo, él había aparecido en el momento justo para salvarla—, Ishida-kun, Ishida-kun—remachó con un ligero timbre de desesperación mientras se cernía hacia el pelinegro, la taza cayó machando el piso, Orihime se hundió sobre el chico que un poco aturdido soltó la toalla y la tomó de los brazos.

—Inoue-san tranquilízate, todo está bien—dijo asustado por los repentinos sollozos—, mírame, Inoue-san mírame—pidió apartando algunos mojados mechones del pequeño rostro de la ojicastaña—. Por favor—tragó saliva cuando los orbes enjuagados en lágrimas se posaron en los suyos.

—Ishida-kun ¿Se pueden recuperar los corazones?— el de lentes abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta de Orihime.

—Inoue-san ¿Qué quieres de…?

—Ishida-kun, alguien robó mi corazón—lo interrumpió—, se lo llevó y yo sé que lo destrozara porque él no cree en su existencia. ¿Cómo puedo borrar estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedo pedirlo de vuelta?—no entendía de que rayos hablaba la pelinaranja.

—Inoue-san, no te entiendo—confesó posando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica.

—Ishida-kun, yo me he enamorado de alguien—musitó y decirlo le había resultado demasiado amargo. El asombro se torneó con más fuerza en las facciones del chico ¿Qué ella qué? —, lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado. Pero él es un hombre tan cruel—sonrió tristemente—. Y yo soy tan estúpida.

Afonía.

El pelinegro simplemente no digería las palabras que Orihime había pronunciado ¿Enamorada? ¿De quién? Si desde que la conoció ella nunca pareció interesada en nadie, ni siquiera parecía que fuera del tipo de chica que se enamora estúpidamente de un hombre. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, que ella estuviera así por amor era algo demasiado extraño.

—¿Quién?—inquirió por lo bajo y con voz seria. Ella lo miró sin comprender—, ¿Quién te ha quitado el corazón? Dímelo, iré… iré a recuperarlo por ti.

—No—negó con lentitud—, no lo hagas Ishida-kun, está bien no es nada. Sólo quédate… quédate un poco mas conmigo—rogó y él apretó los dientes, realmente quisiera saber quién era el sujeto, pero por la mirada de la pelinaranja supo que no se lo diría aun si seguía insistiendo.

—Vale, lo hare porque somos amigos—aunque le supo a mentira esa fue su excusa, la abrazó y permitió que ella se refugiara en él.

—Gracias.

Orihime no deseaba que él se involucrara demasiado, optó por contarle una verdad a medias; omitiendo el nombre de Ulquiorra en todo momento, no quería meterlo en problemas innecesarios. Si ella era tan masoquista para amarlo, debía ser lo suficientemente morbosa para aguantarlo sola.

* * *

Suspiró por enésima vez mientras recargaba la cabeza contra su anaquel de zapatos, la lluvia que había azotado Karakura amainó al segundo día y aunque aun había nubes en el cielo, tan negras como las de su propio interior, las clases se reanudaron como siempre. Aquel día se fue bastante noche a casa en compañía de Ishida, quien permaneció con ella hasta que considero que ya tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para irse y estar en su casa sin ninguna compañía. Y esa mañana había salido pintando de su apartamento tan temprano que Tatsuki la miró extrañada al verla llegar, pero es que no quería toparse con Ulquiorra, aunque eso fuera inevitable, ya que su mochila se había quedado en la casa de él, pero no había tenido el coraje para ir por ella. Se golpeó contra el estante dos veces y su mano se posó en la marca de Ulquiorra, al revisársela en el baño cuando se estaba alistando, pudo notar que estaba despareciendo, pero pronto volvería a ser bastante visible, claro si es que el ojiesmeralda cumplía con su amenaza. Por algún motivo eso la hizo feliz él la tocaría nuevamente, cosa que resultaba demasiado paradójica; odiaba que él la tocara sin amor, pero deseaba que lo hiciera.

Entonces recordó que habían estado a punto de hacerlo el otro día y su semblante se torno triste, se supone que cuando haces el amor, es porque amas a esa persona, ella lo amaba pero estaba casi segura que él no la quería, así que ese acto era un sinsentido si se trataba de Ulquiorra. Porque solo seria sexo, un instinto carnal y nada más. Una forma de destrozarla dulcemente e irónicamente una parte de ella, tan escondida y retorcida quería desesperadamente que él la rompiera. Quería que ese demonio sin sentimientos invadiera todo su cuerpo y la intoxicara con sus besos llenos de veneno dulce. Anhelaba ser profanada y desgarrada por esas manos tan cálidas y frías. Deseaba pertenecerle a Ulquiorra, aun si él nunca podría ser suyo.

—Soy tan estúpida—masculló mirando dolidamente la nada.

—¿Apenas lo notas?—el grito se atoró en su garganta y las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle cuando esa peligrosa y aterciopelada voz la envolvió sin aviso. Miró espantada al moreno, maldita su manía de aparecer de la nada.

—¡Ulquiorra-san!—jadeó sosteniéndose de los estantes. De no hacerlo, se hubiera ido de bruces al suelo.

—Pensé que te había dicho algo sobre los sufijos innecesarios mujer—siseó extendiéndole una cartera, su cartera—, te la dejaste el otro día.

—Lo siento—clavó la vista en el suelo y tomó su maletín. Ulquiorra la miró fijamente, con su estoica expresión de siempre, tan inmutable como un bello ángel caído, uno expresamente creado para atormentarla.

—¿Qué te sucede?—cuestionó inclinándose hacia ella, casi no había estudiantes por lo que eso repercutía en buena suerte para ese demonio, es decir el podía matarla y no habría testigos, y matarla no precisamente en el significado lógico. Tembló.

—N-no es nada Ulquiorra-s-san—tartamudeó apretando los ojos. Esta expresión no paso desapercibida para el moreno, podría ser que ella ¿Comenzara a temerle? Otro detalle desvió su atención.

—Hmm, está desapareciendo—dijo acariciando la piel del cuello de la pelinaranja. Ella se tensó por completo.

—Ulqui…—y su voz se esfumó cuando el moreno posó su "colmillos" en ella, su boca se cerró fuertemente en la casi desvanecida marca y su beso venenoso pretendió dejar vestigio. Trató de quitárselo, pero parecía un íncubo drenándole la vida a través de ese tacto, solamente fue capaz de posar sus manos en el pecho del ojiesmeralda y sonrojarse por sus acciones. Se separó de ella y Orihime lo miró lánguida, no podía moverse realmente no quería hacerlo, sólo deseaba que él se fuera y no la viera tan débil.

Sus miradas se trabaron, y no escatimaban en la fuerza con la que se analizaban, como si trataran de leer el uno al otro a través de los ojos o por lo menos eso parecía que quería lograr Ulquiorra. Quería saber que había pasado con la mujer luego de huyera de su departamento, realmente la imprevista intromisión de Nelliel fue algo que no tenia calculado.

—Mujer…

—¡Inoue-san!—una voz lo interrumpió y sus orbes se posaron en la figura de un chico de lentes que se acercó a la chica. La ojicastaña exhaló aliviada al ver a Ishida. Por su parte el moreno bufó inaudiblemente y se fue.

—Ishida-kun—saludó respirando tranquila al fin. Eso sí que la había tomado por sorpresa, disimuladamente se cubrió el cuello con una mano.

— ¿Paso algo?—preguntó al ver el matiz de tristeza en sus ojos al atraparla mirando por la dirección en la que había desaparecido Ulquiorra. La chica negó levemente.

—No, nada. Llegaste temprano Ishida-kun—cambio de tema y él la miró suspicaz.

—Si bueno, tengo algunos asuntos—la pelinaranja asintió—, ¿Quieres acompañarme?—ofreció observándola fijo.

—Claro—sonrió.

—Bien, entonces vamos—indicó emprendiendo el paso y ella lo siguió. Puesto que si iba al salón tendría a Ulquiorra tan cerca de ella que solo Dios sabe qué pasaría con ella. Apretó su toque en la zona de la marca y sus cejas temblaron por la aflicción.

Estaba totalmente perdida, el demonio la tenía a su merced.

* * *

El día pasó con extraña lentitud y agobio, huyó de Ulquiorra de todas las formas posibles, no quería estar a solas con él, al menos no durante un rato. O no sería responsable de sus actos, por ello se pegó a Ishida y arrastró a Arizawa con ella. Deseaba que sus amigos la contagiaran de ese confort y alegría que contrastaba enormemente con la sensación tormentosa de sus sentimientos. Dios, si que estaba loca, sentir que amaba desesperadamente a alguien que era como un ser de la noche, era lo peor que podía sufrir en el mundo. Tan asfixiante, tan descorazonador.

—¿Inoue-san?—indagó Ishida sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella parpadeó aturdida y lo miró—, ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Ah, lo siento me distraje ¿Decías?—ladeó el rostro y sonrió apenada, Uryu largó un suspiro y le correspondió el gesto.

—Te decía que si comprendiste el tema del proyecto de algebra—repitió divertido, se encontraban en las puertas de la escuela, el chico se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa y ella realmente lo agradecía.

—¿Huh? Ah el proyecto, si, si le entendí. Además… ¡Ah!—exclamó deteniéndose—, olvide mis apuntes en el salón. Espera un segundo Ishida-kun iré a por ellos—exclamó y él asintió, Orihime sonrió aun mas echándose una carrera devuelta al plantel. Entró atropelladamente al salón vacio y recorrió todo el camino hasta su pupitre, sacó el bendito cuaderno y se lo echó a la bolsa—, bien entonces me voy—susurró dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero su nariz chocó contra algo cálido y suave, tropezó con las sillas y cayó de espaldas, la persona que la había interceptado intentó sostenerla pero él también fue arrastrado—. Lo siento.

—Siempre eres problemática mujer—musitó Ulquiorra, Orihime abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

—Ulquiorra-san—murmuró abstraída en la sorpresa y miedo. Genial, precisamente tenía que ser ese príncipe oscuro quien la chocara.

Ulquiorra en cambio, torció ligeramente la boca, esa mujer parecía tan terca con ese sufijo, era como si quisiera marcar una línea entre ambos, un límite para no dejarle acercarse a ella, definitivamente le había afectado lo que escuchó de Nelliel, maldita mujer estúpida se las pagaría cuando volviera a verla.

—¿Por qué insistes en usar ese prefijo? Resulta demasiado molesto mujer—recriminó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, en un rápido movimiento la pegó al suelo y con su cuerpo la mantuvo prisionera—, me estoy fastidiando—declaró acercando sus labios a los de ella. La grisácea luz le daba un color extraño a la escena—. ¿Qué debería hacerte?—agregó con tono grave mientras se apoderaba de los belfos de la pasmada chica.

La ojicastaña se quedo inmóvil, no lo apartaba y tampoco lo correspondía, simplemente se quedo estática. La parte de ella que gustaba de eso saltaba feliz en sus adentros, pero su parte sensata le gritó que debía hacer algo por detenerlo, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo ¿Solo sería un juguete? Él ¿Jamás podría quererla? Si y no, sabía muy bien cuál era su destino al lado de ese demonio sin corazón. Dolía saberlo, demasiado. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, haciendo que el moreno se apartara ligeramente de ella, observó las gotas y la expresión adolorida de ella, dolida y triste una combinación que no le agradó del todo. Entonces la mordió, mordió sus mejillas, su nariz, su cuello e incluso la clavícula; sus finos dedos, esos dedos que lograban plasmar cosas que cautivaban a la gente pero que no eran más que una mentira para todos, la tocaron por debajo del uniforme, con una de sus manos comenzó a desatar el moño rojo.

—Ulquiorra-san—hipó y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas intentó apartarlo—, por favor detente—sin embargó pareció que el pelinegro la había ignorado y la apretó mas contra el piso—. Por favor—lloró y su cuerpo tembló.

No quería que siguiera si él no la quería.

—¿Me tienes miedo?—preguntó de la nada deteniéndose y aferrando sus dedos de manera dolorosa en la quijada de la pelinaranja. Las pupilas de la chica se contrajeron y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado perdió color ¿A él solo le importaba eso? ¿Solo le importaba hacerla temer? Por Dios que ser tan cruel, cómo podía amarlo tanto. Su alma había sido vendida al diablo, ya que no había otra explicación para seguir sintiendo algo por una persona que obviamente no pensaba en ella más que como un juguete.

Sonrió

Si él quería eso, ella estaba dispuesta dárselo.

—Si—consintió aun temblando, prefería que él pensara eso a que supiera la verdad—, tengo miedo.

Ulquiorra se detuvo y su expresión fue más indiferente de ser posible, de alguna manera esa respuesta que esperaba oír desde antes, no le gustaba.

—Que aburrido—exclamó soltándola y poniéndose de pie—, esperaba más de ti mujer—reveló tomando su mochila, giró medio cuerpo y clavó sus esmeraldas vacías en ella, su imagen era digna de su titulo, un Gothic Prince en toda la extensión de lo sombrío—. Que decepción.

Esas palabras causaron un corto circuito en ella, shockeada se puso de pie tan rápido que todo le dio vueltas y sus tenaces dedos capturaron la manga de Ulquiorra, no lo dejaría ir.

—Eres cruel Ulquiorra—por fin dejó el honorifico—, eres tan desalmado—clavó en él su mirada perdida y llena de lagrimas que no quería dejar salir—. ¡Devuélvemelo!—exigió tiritando—, ¡Devuélveme mi corazón Ulquiorra!—sus cejas se arquearon en una mueca de desasosiego extremo —, ¡Quiero que me lo devuelvas!—demandó dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo, cerró los ojos sintiendo la lagrimas correr por sus mejillas—. Por favor—sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron y cayó de rodillas, se sentía tan humillada.

—No—contestó luego de un silencio pequeño, no se inmutó al verla en el suelo, o si lo hizo lo disimuló bastante bien—, ¿Por qué te devolvería algo en lo que no creo? No seas estúpida—ella lo miró incrédula.

—Entonces, ya no tengo nada. Sin mi corazón no soy nadie—susurró soltándolo lentamente—, eres tan cruel Ulquiorra.

—Mujer—llamó, pero ella se rehusó a levantar la mirada—, mujer.

—Tengo un nombre—murmuró ida—, ¡Tengo un maldito nombre! ¡Mujer esto mujer lo otro, si eres tan cruel para tocarme en un momento y tratarme a la vez tan atrozmente, entonces tú no tienes mi corazón!—gritó llorando—. ¡Soy tan estúpida por amarte!—sus piernas cobraron vida nuevamente y se levantó para después salir huyendo con toda la potencia que tenia—. ¡Te odio!

El eco de aquella última frase golpeó los tímpanos del moreno ¿Qué ella qué? Su rostro perdió toda la seriedad e indiferencia que se habían cincelado por culpa de su maldita terquedad. Amor, era un concepto que utilizaba siempre en sus libros, un sentimiento que proyectaba gracias a esa mujer, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan necio y le hubiera dicho aquella tarde cuando la pillo leyendo su borrador, que ella era la chica por la cual se había inspirado a escribir, tal vez no hubiera seguido con esa necedad de hacerla sufrir al insistir en que no creía en un corazón. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que siempre la había estado observando, analizando y guardando en su memoria. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que la quería, ella no hubiese llorado y tampoco dicho que lo odiaba, apretó el puño. ¡Demonios! Debía ir tras ella. Antes de que siquiera su cerebro terminara de procesar esos pensamientos sus pies ya se habían movido, no quería dejarla ir de ese modo. No debía seguir actuando como un maldito mocoso malcriado.

—Así que eres tú—la voz de alguien lo detuvo, miró hacia esa dirección y vio a Ishida parado en la puerta. Se había preocupado por la tardanza de Orihime y terminó descubriendo algo no muy grato—, ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Ir tras ella?—inquirió alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos en un pose severa. El ojiesmeralda lo miró de forma aterradora.

—Que te importa—respondió.

—¿No crees que ya la heriste suficiente? Será mejor si te alejas de ella y no es un consejo.

—No eres nadie para ordenarme algo basura—escupió irritado, ese maldito entrometido solo lo retrasaba.

—Bien entonces te lo advierto, hare que se olvide de ti—puso las cartas sobre la mesa con aquella declaración—, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que la hieras por más tiempo, ella no lo merece y no tienes derecho a herirla ni seguirla.

—Cállate—apretó la quijada. ¿Lo acababa de amenazar? ¿Acababa de decirle que le quitaría a SU mujer? ¡Ja! Como si lo fuera a permitir.

—¿O qué derecho tienes para hacerlo?

—Ella es mía, llevo demasiado tiempo amándola tanto que una basura como tú no lo entendería, así que no te metas en mi camino—sugirió serio—, o te matare.

—Hay una pequeña desventaja en tu contra Cifer-san—Ishida sonrió y Ulquiorra lo fulminó con la mirada—. Ella te odia ahora.

Una tormenta demasiado feroz se cernía en la distancia.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y en los próximos capítulos se explicara porque Ulquiorra dijo que lleva amando mucho tiempo a la naranjita, jejeje no todo fue casualidad ;) Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	6. VI

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra enormemente saber que les gusta esta historia.**

**Siento la demora.**

**Disfruten y comenten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach **NO** es mío, es de Tite Kubo-trollsan

* * *

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**VI**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_La sonrisa es una verdadera fuerza vital, la única capaz de mover lo inconmovible._

_**-**__**Orison Swett Marden**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Hay una pequeña desventaja en tu contra Cifer-san—Ishida sonrió y Ulquiorra lo fulminó con la mirada—. Ella te odia ahora._

_Una tormenta demasiado feroz se cernía en la distancia._

—Eso…—comenzó a decir el moreno con una voz cortante y las esmeraldas convirtiéndose en fríos cristales de ira luego de un prolongada pausa—, no será por mucho tiempo—declaró caminando con firmeza hacia la salida, quedando a un par de pasos de Ishida en el proceso, el ambiente era tan tenso que podría haber sido cortado con las uñas sin el menor esfuerzo. Ambos se miraban con desafío, con desprecio, era claro que no soportaban la presencia del otro.

—¿Sera así? Quiero decir ya hiciste demasiado para provocar que te odiara—lo miró como si prácticamente quisiera atravesarle el hueco que sustituía su corazón para obligar al demonio devolver la felicidad de Inoue—. Lo más recomendable para ti es que te alejes, así que sólo has eso: aléjate de ella—estrechó la mirada y se acomodó los anteojos.

—Yo no recibo ordenes basura, si quiero ir tras ella lo hare, si quiero atormentarla lo hare, si quiero destrozarla lo hare, si quiero amarla lo hare, porque ella es mía—siseó—, esa mujer me pertenece solamente a mí y no importa cuán desesperadamente quieras arrebatármela, ella seguirá estando atada a mí—gruñó—. Inténtalo si quieres, intenta quitármela—dijo saliendo del aula, caminó tres pasos y se detuvo para girar medio rostro, su faz tenía una luz tenebrosa reflejada en ella—, no seré considerado contigo si lo haces—amenazó y un ligero relámpago cruzo el cielo de la ciudad—. Te matare.

Uryu no se inmutó sin embargó la silueta de Ulquiorra le recordó a la del mismísimo Lucifer. De alguna forma sabia que sería un camino espinoso luchar por Orihime, pero lo haría.

—Lo mismo digo—exclamó antes de que el moreno se fuera por uno de los pasillos—. ¡Hiérala de nuevo y te matare!

Simplemente estúpido.

* * *

Lanzó un golpe sordo contra un poste de luz, sus cabellos estaban mojados, pues la lluvia lo había sorprendido en medio de su búsqueda, maldito sea ese idiota que lo detuvo en su carrera por alcanzar a la mujer; no sólo había hecho que perdiera la oportunidad de hablar con ella, sino que también tuvo el cinismo de declararle la guerra por el amor de la pelinaranja y encima amenazarlo. Como si en algún retorcido mundo él fuera a permitir que le arrebatasen lo que por obviedad era suyo. No dudaría en infligir el dolor más inconcebible al bastardo que insinuara una mísera intención de quitarle a SU mujer, pero no era el tiempo de sacar las garras y atravesarle la garganta a ese estúpido chico de lentes para dejarlo como muestra a futuros tontos que osaran poner sus asquerosos ojos en ella, no, claro que no lo era, él debía aclarar todo el asunto y hacer que Orihime dejara de odiarlo. Que si bien lo tenía merecido por esa retorcida necesidad de atormentarla, lo cual era un comportamiento totalmente infantil de su parte, estaba casi un 90% seguro de que la mujer no podría mantener su palabra. La conocía muy bien, la había estado observando el suficiente tiempo como para jactarse de ello, esa mujer tan inocente y frágil no podía odiar a alguien. Sin embargo y por el contrario, si estaba equivocado tendría que pensar en alguna forma de hacer que ella creyera en esos sentimientos que él tenía desde hacía bastante tiempo escociéndose en su interior, no podía seguir tocándola y viéndola sin ser sincero respecto a las verdaderas intenciones detrás de ello.

Al principio vio ese juego peligroso como una forma de acercarse a ella sin que le tuviera miedo, era como un pequeño animal al que debía domesticar para que no huyera de él. Después de todo él sabía que ella tenía cierto miedo hacia su persona, bastantes pruebas había obtenido al sentarse uno al lado del otro durante un año entero; realmente nunca se planteo la posibilidad de estar con ella, verla de lejos y obtener para sí pequeños recovecos de su forma de ser, le eran suficientes para calmar esa parte de él que deseaba poseerla. Pero su necesidad de tocarla y que esos ojos castaños sólo lo miraran a él, fue creciendo con el tiempo, con el paso de los días anhelaba que ella lo mirara, que le hablara, que estuviese ansiosa por verlo cada día; que toda ella se entregara a él. Pero lo que más codiciaba sin pudor alguno era su sonrisa.

Bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación, era una total pérdida de tiempo que continuase parado ahí mojándose, no tenia caso andar dando vueltas como un estúpido en donde claramente ella ya no estaba, lo intentaría mañana, ya que no sabía donde vivía, si lo supiera hubiese echado ya la carrera hacia ese sitio desde tiempo atrás. De verdad se hubiera ahorrado todo aquello si hubiese sido sincero y actuado normal, algo como preguntarle si le gustaban los libros o si quería seguir leyendo mas, hacer que entre ellos naciese una complicidad para mantener el secreto, pasar las tardes juntos en su casa, él escribiendo y ella diciendo cualquier trivialidad sin importancia, salir, cenar, ir a la librería, conversar sobre las novelas y llegados a un punto pedirle que salieran; pero claro que no, su cerebro tenía que maquinar aquel plan tan maquiavélico e infantil para retenerla a su lado.

Tenía que comportarse como todo un demonio por terquedad.

Llegó a la estación y espero unos escasos minutos a que llegara su tren, no le importaba estar mojado y que la gente le huyera, eso formaba parte de su día a día, siempre había permanecido en la fría sombra de una vida solitaria, desde que sus padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años fue de ese modo; sólo y sin amigos, porque estos últimos carecían de valor para él, el mundo y la sociedad entera lo hacían, no existía cosa alguna en la que creyera, Dios, Buda, amor, tristeza, el corazón o el ama, todo eso eran absurdas invenciones del hombre o lo fueron en algún momento hacia 3 años, con la muerte de sus padres él dejo de creer en todo eso, pero cambio de opinión.

Lo hizo debido a ella.

El recuerdo quiso aflorar en su mente mas no se lo permitió, esperó pacientemente a que el tren llegase a su parada, cuando lo hizo, salió de transporte y caminó velozmente bajo la lluvia para llegar a su edificio, subió con marcados y pesados pasos las escaleras, haciendo que un lúgubre chapoteo le inundara los tímpanos, sacó la llave e ingresó el objeto a la ranura del pestillo, el clic fue otra epítome a su tétrica banda sonora personal; se sacó los zapatos y arrojó el maletín por ahí, avanzó por el living dejando un charco tras de sí, se despojó de la parte superior de su uniforme quedando desnudo su torneado pecho como consecuencia, automáticamente fue por una toalla para secarse el pelo, no se quito los empapados pantalones, simplemente se acercó a un estante y con uno de sus dedos sacó un tomo de la colección, una revista de la editorial a la que estaba afianzado hoy en día y la cual fue el inicio de todo. Con suma seriedad abrió el empastado en una página específica. Magullada, vieja y desgastada en ella se podía leer:

_Zetsubō no sakebi* _

_Por Koumori Hikisaku*_

_Primer premio a relatos cortos de suspenso de la edición especial n° 55 de Shōnen-Nazo* publicada por la editorial Higeki_*.

Porque fue especialmente delicioso y doloroso leer esta obra tan estremecedora como fabulosa, esperamos saber más de Hikisaku-sensei en el futuro, ansiando inundarnos de los más bajos sentimientos y sufrimientos humanos, vistos desde una perspectiva tan vilmente brillante.

-Nelliel Tu Oldeschwank

_14/11/20XX_

Su primer trabajo memoró leyendo sin mucho interés lo primero, ya que lo que él buscaba era una pequeña acotación hecha en el margen de la revista justamente debajo de una pegatina de conejo, la cual había sido escrita hace 2 años por nada más y nada menos que Inoue Orihime, no era nada extraordinario simplemente un:

_Realmente amo el trabajo de Koumori-sensei._

Y eso había sido todo, pero no eran vacías esas palabras, había una historia detrás de ello, un recuerdo que el conservaba especialmente en su mente. Esta vez dejo que regresara sin interrupción.

.

.

_Estaba aburrido, pasando mecánicamente las paginas unas de otras, realmente leer se le antojaba un -10% en ese momento; envuelto entre los inmutables estantes repletos de libros de la biblioteca escolar se encontraba un chico de oscuros cabellos cortos, con un pequeño mechón bifurcado apenas tocándole el puente de la nariz y unos grandes ojos esmeraldas vacios y sin brillo. En el brazo derecho de su gakuran* se ostentaba la banda de bibliotecario, puesto que simplemente tomó para no unirse a un club, ya que la secundaria baja de Karakura tenía decretado como obligatorio una actividad extraescolar. Suspiró toda esa tranquilidad le resultaba especialmente monótona, silencio aquí y silencio en ese departamento al que sólo él regresaba, había pasado ya un año desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo rumbo a NY y él se sentía tan ajeno e insensible al respecto que no fue un hecho tan significativo, al menos eso pensó al no llorar como muchos esperaron y comprender solamente la fragilidad de los seres humanos con esa inesperada partida. _

_Sólo era Ulquiorra Cifer un ser sin emociones, vacio y aburrido._

_Tomó un bolígrafo y sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, comenzó a escribir algunos párrafos sin sentido que asemejaron un relato estructurado y que otros considerarían elaborado y bien pensado cosa que no era así, no es que escribir fuera algo que le llamara mucho la atención, es mas ni siquiera lo consideraba algo importante, sólo plasmaba lo que pensaba en el papel y ya, además estaba aburrido y mandar un escrito a cierto plazo para un concurso resultaba entretenido, su mente analítica y concisa le daba una ventaja para tener una impecable redacción sobre el tema de la desesperación ficticia de un chico de su edad en medio de un escenario catastrófico y terrorífico. Cuando iba en la 5ta hoja despegó sus orbes de las líneas al percatarse del sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada. Elevó el inexpresivo rostro hacia la persona que lo había interrumpido y se encontró con la pequeña figura de una chica de cortos cabellos naranjas, ojos castaños y redondos, tan grandes como una ventana que dejaban ver la inocencia tras esa cara de muñequita. Sostenía firmemente un par de libros entre sus diminutas manos blancas._

_Se le hizo curiosa._

—_Humm, bibliotecario-san, quisiera retirar estos—expresó sonrojándose ligeramente al verlo directamente, el ojiesmeralda sin decir nada extendió una mano y le quitó los ejemplares para ponerlo en la base de datos y marcarlos en el tarjetón, la miró._

—_Tu nombre—soltó y ella tardó un poco en contestar, al parecer estaba nerviosa por su causa._

—_Inoue Orihime—asintió y lo tecleó en la computadora._

—_Tienes hasta el próximo lunes para devolverlos—informó cerrando las pastas y poniendo los libros en el mostrador para que la ojicastaña los tomara, volvió a situar su concentración en el papel._

—_G-gracias—le dedicó una breve reverencia y se dio la media vuelta._

_Esa fue la primera vez que la vio._

_Volvió a toparse con tan extraño espécimen días más tarde cuando estaba acomodando las devoluciones en su sitio, empujaba el carrito de libros entre las estanterías, mas se detuvo al ver a esa chica de raro cabello naranja sentada en medio de la sección de suspenso y terror con varios libros desparramados en torno a ella, con esos grandes ojos capturados ávidamente por las palabras impresas de un libro al cual no pudo verle el título; se sorprendió ligeramente al ver donde estaba, ya que no concordaba del todo esos gustos con la imagen que la chica proyectaba, miró detenidamente su silueta, sus gestos, su mano apoyada en una de sus mejillas, ella era realmente curiosa._

_Al darse cuenta de sus acciones negó lentamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué parecía tan entretenido ver a esa desconocida? Era muy raro. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar un ligero sollozo brotar del sitio donde Orihime estaba sentada, sus pupilas se contrajeron un poco al verla llorar, ¿Tan conmovida estaba?_

—_No puedes leer ahí—advirtió rompiendo el mítico silencio que la envolvía, ella respigó y levantó la llorosa cara, se sorprendió al reparar en la presencia del moreno y refregó las lágrimas al notarlas en sus mejillas._

—_Lo siento—susurró recogiendo todo y huyó del sitio._

_Ella sí que era rara._

_Continuo viéndola cada día visitando la biblioteca, yendo de aquí para allá revoloteando entre repisas, cargando libros, leyendo, llorando y riendo, cada uno de sus gestos le habían terminado por atraer sin que lo quisiera, era muy tonto pensar que algo que escribieron te hiciera sentir absurdas sensaciones inventadas, él no creía en los sentimientos, en Dios o el alma, sólo era cosas sin sentido que habían creado los humanos para excusarse por sus propias debilidades, pero al verla se pregunto si realmente los sentimientos eran reales o no. Inoue Orihime ponía de cabeza su mundo._

_Cuando menos lo pensó estaba siendo fuertemente influenciado por ella. _

_Él día que anunciaron al ganador recibió una visita muy temprano en su casa, una mujer que para él era realmente estúpida, Nelliel Tu Oldeschwank no ocultó su sorpresa al descubrir que Koumori Hikisaku era un chico extranjero de 13 años y que aun iba a secundaria baja, sin embargó realmente no le importó mucho e igualmente le ofreció un trato con la editorial, después de todo ese niño era un genio de la literatura que no podía dejar escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia. _

_Observó una y otra vez la revista, un trabajo como escritor, en verdad no le interesaba, porque escribir solo había sido un pasatiempo para él, nunca pensó en vivir de ello o seguir haciéndolo; por lo cual rechazaría la oferta. Dejó el ejemplar que aquella molesta mujer le había dado por la mañana en la canasta de revistas y se fue a acomodar los libros de las devoluciones como cada día hacia, así como esperar a que Inoue Orihime llegara. Al terminar con su labor, regresó a las mesas para coger la canasta pero se quedó pasmado al ver a la ojicastaña sentada en la misma silla que él, con la Shōnen-Nazo entre sus manos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una curiosa sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Su pecho comenzó a latir rápidamente y entonces se dio cuenta._

_Se había enamorado de Inoue Orihime._

—_Koumori Hikisaku-sensei, eres realmente increíble—murmuró con un tono tembloroso, se limpió las lagrimas, mas la sonrisa no se desvanecía, lo siguiente que el ojiesmeralda captó fue a la chica sacando una pegatina de su mochila para ponerla en la hoja y escribir algo. Luego cerró el empastado y se levantó sin haber reparado en la presencia de él en ningún momento y sin más se marchó de la biblioteca._

_Ulquiorra se acercó a la canasta para agarrar la revista y abrirla en la pagina donde estaba la portada de su escrito, ahí estaba una calcomanía de conejo con la pequeña letra de Orihime debajo. Su pecho se removió al leer las escasas 7 palabras que había escrito la curiosa chica de la que estaba enamorado, entonces comprendió que todas esas "mentiras" no eran más que las verdades que él quería negar para no sufrir por la realidad de todo. Él si creía en los sentimientos, en Dios y el corazón, porque de lo contrario no se habría enamorado de la pelinaranja, hacerlo le costó un poco de su estabilidad, es decir se habían desmoronado sus creencias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido a un rayo de sol. En medio de su caótica mente una sola imagen se alzó; la sonrisa de Inoue Orihime, había sido como una especie de droga o fuerza extraordinaria que lo había impulsado a un mundo subalterno con dulce crueldad._

_Y entonces él quiso hacer que ella sintiera más._

.

.

Cerró la revista, y la devolvió a su lugar, debido a ese momento él aceptó el trato con la editorial y el resto no era tan importante, salvo que él se dedicaba a observar a Inoue Orihime desde la lejanía, creó un mundo donde el terror resultaba un juego peligroso de seducción entre un par de personajes que no eran más que sus alternos en el universo de _Shi no Kokoro _ahí escribía lo que quería hacerle a la mujer cada vez que inconscientemente ella lo provocaba.

En su interior habían nacido un amor y lujuria muy profundos por ella.

Y él estaba harto de no ser sincero con la mujer, hartó de fastidiar a Inoue Orihime con sus tontos juegos infantiles, harto de no poder amarla como deseaba. Pero ya no más, se lo diría, le diría todo lo que sentía, ya que no sabría que hacer si ella realmente lo odiaba. ¿Sería capaz de hacerse un lado para que ese tipo de lentes se la llevara de su vista? ¿Aceptaría perder sin haber luchado?

—Primero muerto—gruñó tumbándose en el sillón. Por supuesto que no, el demonio no se retiraría sin dar pelea, clavaria sus colmillos y profanaría el cuerpo y corazón de la mujer antes que permitir que alguien más lo hiciera. Le demostraría su amor a Inoue Orihime incluso si tenía que gritárselo a la cara mil veces.

Su corazón sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no haberlas decepcionado, a mí en lo personal me gustó bastante.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias ;9**

**1***_ Zetsubō no sakebi*:__** Gritos de desesperación.**_

_**2***__ Hikisaku:__** Lagrima o rasgar.**_

_**3***__ Shōnen-Nazo: __**Chico misterio.**_

_**4***__ Higeki:__** Tragedia.**_

_**5***__Gakuran: __**Chaqueta negra de botones hasta el cuello, es uno de los más tradicionales uniformes masculinos en Japón.**_

**Bien esto es todo.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	7. VII

**Al fin regrese después de tanto tiempo, intentare actualizar semanalmente, pero quién sabe si pueda ya que acabo de regresar a clases TT_TT que horror, pero es mi deber estudiar ;9. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra enormemente saber que les gusta esta historia.**

**Siento la demora.**

**Disfruten y comenten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach **NO** es mío, es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**VII**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_El pesar oculto, como un horno cerrado, quema el corazón hasta reducirlo en cenizas._

_**-Wiliam Shakespeare**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**T**ocó con una de sus manos el reflejo que en el espejo se alzaba, trató de reconocer alguna de sus facciones en el demacrado rostro que veía ante sus castaños orbes, ¿Quién era aquella mujer tan destrozada? Quien era esa que tenía círculos negros debajo de los parpados, piel pálida y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas; era ella la que se veía como una desconocida ante sus propios ojos. Era ella, y lo sabía, sin embargo se veía tan distinta que por un momento pensó que era otra frente a ella. Y no estaba del todo equivocada, aun ayer su mirada reflejaba un atisbo de esperanza, hoy sólo era un corazón hecho pedazos durmiendo a los pies del diablo. Ese diablo que ni en sueños la dejaba en paz, recordando sus besos, sus manos, el calor y frio que sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Le encendía todos y cada unos de sus nervios recordar sus respiración contra la piel expuesta y casi al mismo tiempo ella misma dejaba de respirar al recordar como él simplemente se había decepcionado de ella porque al fin admitió que le tenía miedo, que demonio tan desalmado, le arrancaba el corazón con suavidad y cuando por fin era capaz de sostenerlo entre sus manos, lo estrujaba y tiraba al piso como si se tratara de un espécimen inservible. Lo más morboso era que aun le quería, desesperadamente lo amaba, lo quería a su lado, quería sentirlo entre sus manos y ser poseída por el demonio en todo el contexto de la palabra.

Tan masoquista.

Pero no, sería fuerte al menos por esa ocasión, se alejaría, huiría si era necesario a cualquier sitio donde esas esmeraldas no la persiguieran como un fantasma. Lo mas irónico era que los fantasmas vivian en la oscuridad y ella había adorado esa oscuridad a tal punto que no sabía cómo ahuyentarla ahora que la lastimaba. El villano capturó con éxito el alma de la protagonista, devoró sus ilusiones como un demonio y siempre siendo tan hermoso como un ángel caído. Rogaba al cielo una forma de superar todo eso, ella sabía en lo que se metía y aun así fue directa a la trampa como cuando ves una película y la chica corre precisamente a donde está el asesino. Ahora debía tratan de menguar esa herida que le dejaba tan grande pesar, el pesar de amar y jamás poder se correspondida, castigada con un fuego que lentamente consumía su corazón.

¿Aun lo tenía?

Posó la mano en su pecho, aun lo oía, aun lo sentía ahí dentro, pero su corazón ya no estaba ahí, lo que se quemaba era un caparazón vacio, por que el verdadero lo tenía Ulquiorra, no, él no lo tenía, su corazón se había perdido en algún punto entre el odío que salió de sus labios y los te amo que quedaron callados

Estaba vacía.

Suspiró y luego de echarse una última mirada en el espejo salió del baño, tomó su bufanda y la mochila, caminó hasta la puerta cogió su paraguas y abrió el pestillo, a pesar de todo debía hacer el soberano esfuerzo de pararse en la misma escuela que el ojiesmeralda. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al trabar la mirada con Ishida que apenas había alzado una mano para tocar.

—¿Ishida-kun?—el tonó le salió tan gangoso y desmejorado que se cubrió los labios, el pelinegro apretó los belfos y maldijo internamente a Cifer por llevarla a ese extremo.

—Vine porque estaba preocupado—musitó levantado una mano para posarla en la mejilla de la pelinaranja y acariciar con el dedo pulgar las ojeras que eran apenas visibles en el rostro de la chica—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ishida-kun—tomó la mano del chico y la pegó a su rostro para sentir el gentil calor de su amigo—, ¿Cuándo las personas pierden el corazón se sienten vacías, no?

—Creo, Inoue-san te lo pido, ya no pienses en él, Cifer-san no vale la pena—se contuvo para no hacer mala cara al pronunciar el último verso. Orihime sonrió con cansancio, él supo que silenciosamente le había dicho "Lo he intentado toda la noche".

—Vamos—trató de sonar animada—. No te preocupes más, superare esto ¡Soy fuerte! Enserio, no…me matara—susurró—. De cierta manera estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre, siempre atesorare este amargo primer amor en mi pecho Ishida-kun—afirmó—, algún día cuando la herida sane podre enamorarme de alguien y no temer a ser lastimada.

—La pregunta Inoue-san—musitó un poco dudoso de hablar o no, pero él deseaba escuchar la respuesta. Después de todo quería tener la certeza de que sus esfuerzos no serian en vano—, es: ¿Podrás olvidar a Cifer-san algún día?

Se quedó callada.

—No—Ishida la miró fijamente—, jamás podre olvidarlo. Pero si puedo enterrarlo aquí—apuntó su pecho—. Lo encerrare aquí para siempre Ishida-san.

—Entonces—le levantó milimétricamente la quijada para poder ver sus ojos claramente—, ¿Puedo mantener la esperanza Inoue-san?

—¿Huh?

—No es nada—la soltó y le quitó el maletín, se giró puesto que las mejillas se le había pintado de rojo al casi confesarse con semejante torpeza—. Vamos Inoue-san, se hace tarde—ella lo miró avanzar unos cuantos pasos, sonrió. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que si a esa pregunta, cuanto deseaba poder decir: "Si, algún día me enamorare de ti" pero no era ella quien mandaba en su corazón perdido, si es que alguna vez volvía no podía decir a la ligera que sus sentimientos cambiarían.

No estaba lista para el amor, iría en una dirección distinta por el momento, pero algún día podría bajar la guardia e Ishida podría aprovechar la oportunidad para entrar y hacerse de un lugar en su alma.

* * *

Se sentía pesada, demasiada pesada, la mirada de Ulquiorra sobre su espalda era tan potente que parecía un gigantesco bloque que la hundía en un estado de nerviosismo constante. No comprendía porque la observaba tanto, había cambiado su puesto con una compañera precisamente para no tener que sufrir por eso, pero el demonio la siguió con su fría mirada desde el preciso instante en que piso el aula. El timbre sonó en ese momento y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron por estar tan desconcentrada debido a Ulquiorra. Había resultado toda una faena el día, resultaba agotador tener que huir del moreno cada dos por tres, fingir estar bien delante de su amiga y hacerle ver a Ishida que no se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Lista Inoue-san?—el de lentes se apresuró en llegar hasta ella para tomar la mochila de la pelinaranja.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué cosa Ishida-kun?

—Recuerda que te dije que te llevaría a una pastelería que acaban de abrir—le recordó.

—Es verdad—apuntó.

—Cuídala Ishida—ordenó Arizawa parándose junto a Orihime—, por cierto Orihime, mamá dijo que vinieras a cenar hoy.

—Lo siento Tatsuki-chan, hoy estaré ocupada.

—Ya veo, entonces te llevare la comida por la noche.

—Ok.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió la chica.

—Hasta mañana—dijeron al unisonó el pelinegro y la ojicastaña, se miraron y ella rió ligeramente, en cambio Uryu se sonrojó tenuemente.

—Vamos Ishida-kun.

—S-si—ambos emprendieron el paso hacia la puerta.

—Ishida-kun gracias al cielo aun estas aquí—suspiró aliviada una mujer de cabellos castaños parándose en la puerte.

—¿Qué sucede Shiraichi-sensei?

—Hay algunos problemas con la organización de las actividades de la asamblea—informó—, necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Vale—se giró hacia la pelinaranja—. Lo siento Inoue-san—inclinó la cabeza antes de devolverle la mochila—, ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

—No te preocupes—le sonrió—, mañana vamos a ese sitio. Sirve que voy al centro a comprar unas cosas.

—Bien—le acarició la mejilla—, cuídate ¿Vale?

—Vale—musitó ligeramente roja, el sonrió y se despidió para después seguir a la maestra, ella suspiró y se puso en marcha. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el interior del salón, mas Ulquiorra ya no estaba.

¿Por qué seguía buscándolo?

* * *

—Gracias por su compra—cantó la dependienta de la tienda de conveniencia, había comprado algunas cosas para preparar la cena, así como la nueva _Shōnen-Nazo. _Lo mejor para ella seria distraerse con los relatos que publicaban ahí, la sacó para ojearla y se detuvo en una página especifico, se anunciaba el pronto lanzamiento del 4to volumen de_ Shi no Kokoro_, más la noticia de que sería adaptada a un drama que transmitiría entre 12 y 1 de la mañana en la temporada de invierno.

—Va bien para él—susurró—. Felicidades Ulquiorra—balbuceó para sí misma, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y guardó el epitome en su bolso antes de sentir un par de gotas tocarle el rostro, estaba comenzando a llover, abrió su paraguas apenas para lograr evitar la repentina caída del agua.

Caminó por las calles y al dar la vuelta en una de las vías, se detuvo al ver a su villano personal sentado en uno de los sillones de un elegante café de la avenida principal, tan serio y estoico como siempre, observando analíticamente al hombre de cabellos azules delante suyo y sentado junto a la mujer que había llegado al apartamento aquella vez. Se quedó paralizada por un par de segundos, en los cuales le miró fijamente, por desgracia para ella, él volteó y sus esmeraldas se clavaron como garras en su persona, se puso nerviosa y tratando de aparentar indiferencia, lo cual resulto fatal, empezó a caminar otra vez.

—"¿Por qué tenía que topármelo?"—pensó con tristeza, precisamente cuando no quería verlo, se lo topaba, cuando quería evadirlo, él la miraba, ahora que quería tratar de olvidarlo. lo hallaba en todos lados. ¿Es que acaso era alguna especie de broma divina? ¿Un castigo por amar al diablo en persona? Si alguien sabía que era lo malo que había hecho, por favor que se lo dijera, pues ella no sabía porque recibía tal castigo. Apuró el paso, sus ojos sentía el escozor que precede a las lágrimas. Que estúpida era, por un segundo su pecho soltó al verlo, obviamente no podía cumplir su amenaza, no podía odiarlo, por más que quisiera.

Era tan idiota.

—…jer, mu… ¡Mujer!—exclamó la dulce voz de sus pesadillas y sintió una mano entornándose con fuerza en su brazo para tirar de ella y pararla—, ¿Eres estúpida? La luz esta en rojo ¿Quieres morir?—regañó serió el moreno, ella lo miró sorprendida y trató de soltarse de su agarre.

—Suéltame—exigió con el tono más frio que pudo conseguir—, no tienes derecho a tocarme Cifer-san—no era capaz ya ni de pronunciar su nombre. Ulquiorra apretó la quijada y sus esmeraldas se hicieron duras, ¿Estaba molesto?

—Yo toco lo que es mío—respondió.

—Yo no soy tuya—declaró evadiendo su mirada—, suéltame Cifer-san.

—No—su mano parecía un grillete que la mantenía atada.

—Suéltame, yo…ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, me rindo, no sé qué es lo que piensas, no puedo continuar con esto. Déjame ir ahora cuando aún queda algo de mí por favor—seguía rehusándose a mirarlo, Ulquiorra se sentía molesto por este hecho.

—No eres tu quien decide eso.

—¿Si no soy yo, entonces quien?—sus mejillas se mojaron, por la lluvia y por las lágrimas, el paraguas se le había caído—. Para ti sólo soy un juguete, un objeto sin importancia al que puedes tirar en cuanto te aburras. A diferencia tuya que no crees en nada, yo arriesgue todo por ti ¡Estoy muerta! Ya no tengo nada aquí—apuntó su pecho, varios transeúntes los miraron—, me lo has quitado todo Cifer-san.

Él la miró por unos segundos, después gruñó y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera, para ese momento ambos estaban mojados, ya que el ojiesmeralda no traía paraguas. A regañadientes lo siguió hasta un callejón donde él la puso contra la pared y la acorraló entre sus brazos.

—¿Te lo he quitado todo? Es eso ¿No? Si te lo he quitado todo ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo junto a ese sujeto?—no le entendió del todo, mas se sintió muy descorazonador oírlo decir eso—. No te lo he quitado todo, pero puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué…?— fue interrumpida cuando la boca del moreno se apodero de la suya. Sus labios mojados eran cálidos y embusteros, su lengua era dulcemente venenosa, la firmeza le flaqueo y aunque intentó apartarlo él la apretó contra la pared, aprisionándola con maestría de las muñecas con una mano, la otra la metió por debajo de la falda para tomarla de la pierna y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

—Aun hay muchas cosas que no te he quitado—masculló mordiéndole los labios y siguiendo un camino hasta su cuello, ella se sonrojó.

—Déjame ir—rogó—, suéltame, detente, detente— reprimió un quejido cuando él le desabotonó la blusa escolar. Orihime se regañaba mentalmente por responder a las caricias del demonio en su cuerpo, por reaccionar a sus besos, por sentir deseo hacia él. El agua no era de mucha ayuda, podía apreciar los finos músculos de él contra su pecho y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

—No parece que quieras huir—dijo besándole la clavícula y bajando poco a poco por el tirante del sostén—, tu cuerpo dice lo contrario mujer.

—Para, por favor—jadeó mordiéndose el labio para provocarse dolor y reaccionar.

—Tú me perteneces, si dices que te lo quite todo, lo tomare todo—la atrapó de la quijada con fuerza—, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado—y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con exigencia y dolorosa pasión.

Suficiente.

Se escuchó una sonora bofetada, haciendo eco a través del la gotas de lluvia que los envolvían. Los ojos de Orihime estaban rojos y derramaban lágrimas que se fundían con el temporal, Ulquiorra se quedó con el rostro ladeado, donde su mejilla se veía enrojecida por el contacto de la palma de Inoue.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio—repitió enojada—, ¡Eres tan cruel Ulquiorra!—gritó llorosa—. Te…amo, te amo, pero ya no aguanto esto, si quieres jugar, si quieres destrozar y aterrorizar a alguien búscate a otra. Yo ya no puedo estar a tu lado—chilló echándose a correr.

Ulquiorra se quedó parado, estupefacto por la acción de la pelinaranja, rió, rió con ganas alzando el rostro, desde la comisura de sus orbes corrían un par de líneas de agua ¿Lágrimas o lluvia? ¿Las dos cosas? Estampó el puño contra la pared.

—Lo he echado a perder—musitó con la cara ensombrecida y sus ojos ocultos entre los mechones mojados.

¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de ser un demonio? Había decidido decirle todo, pero es que no podía contenerse, ella había estado pegada a ese tipo todo el día, sonriéndoles y causando una estrago en su interior. Ella era suya, ella debía estar con él, sonreírle a él, mirarlo sólo a él, el fuego había estado corriendo por sus venas desde que la vio junto a Ishida Uryu y terminó por descargar toda esa molestia contra ella.

—Koumori-kun ¿No vas a ir tras la princesa?—Nelliel se acercó a él, había visto todo o bueno casi todo, lo cubrió con el paraguas negro que traia, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

—Cállate mujer estúpida—gruñó manteniéndose en la misma posición.

—Hey que ya me disculpe por lo del otro día—se defendió la despampánate peliverde.

—…

—Si me hubieras dicho que ella era Shizuka* obviamente hubiese parado mis bromas.

—Me largo a casa.

—Pero la entrevista con Grimmjow…

—No estoy de humor—levantó la mirada y Nelliel tragó saliva. Literalmente quería asesinarla con los ojos.

—Si continúas usando excusas para no ser directo, alguien te la quitara—dijo antes de que se fuera.

—Primero muerto—susurró, Nelliel sonrió, a pesar de todo, él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

No dejaría ir a Inoue Orihime con tanta facilidad.

* * *

Corrió por las calles sin importarle el sitio al que iba o que las personas le gritaran de cosas por andar haciendo eso en plena llovizna, sólo quería alejarse, irse a cualquier lugar lejos de donde estuviese Ulquiorra, las partes que habían sido tocadas por él estaban hirviendo, su cabeza daba vueltas; no era siquiera capaz de escuchar los sonidos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Él había perdido el interés en ella luego de decir que le tenía miedo ¿Entonces porque le había hecho casi el amor? Estaba demasiado confundida, no comprendía ni por un ápice porque el moreno clamaba que ella debía quedarse a su lado.

¿Era tan cruel como para mantener a una persona que nunca amaría junto a él?

Por Dios.

—¡Cuidado!—gritaron detrás suyo, mas ella no lo escuchó a tiempo, justo en ese momento, un auto había salido de la nada y había resbalado en el mojado pavimento con un fallido intento de frenar al ver salir a la chica de la nada.

Un golpe, dolor, tristeza, sangre, fue todo de lo que llegó a ser consciente mientras la dura estructura impactaba contra ella, empujándola y arrojándola como si fuese una simple muñeca y no un ser humano, vaya ironía tan cínica de la vida. Un pequeño charco de sangre diluida la rodeó mientras sentía que los ojos le pesaban y una a una las sensaciones en su cuerpo se iban adormeciendo, el dolor era constante mas la inconsciencia era voraz para con ella

¿Moriría? ¿Ese sería su último castigo?

—Ulquiorra—balbuceó dejando caer dos últimas lágrimas por sus raspadas mejillas.

Y la oscuridad la acompañó conforme los sonidos de una conmoción llegaban desde la lejanía, como un eco bajo el agua y su propia percepción se desvanecía.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por esta ocasión.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Me encanta leerlos n.n**

*****_Shizuka: _**es el nombre de la protagonista femenina de **_Shi no Kokoro_**. Mishikawa Shizuka es el nombre completo y el protagonista masculino se llama Fujiwara Ayato n.n jejeje sólo por si tenían curiosidad.**

**Ahora sí, Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	8. VIII

**Hola, perdonen la demora, pero mi maestra de Historia se transformo en un verdadero incordio con tanta tarea que nos ha dejado, ya ni el de matemáticas 7.7 Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios del cap anterior.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach NO **es mío, es de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ Gothic Prince ~***

**VIII**

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir; el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido. La lluvia son las lágrimas de esos corazones, que un día fueron conectados por ellas._

**_-Anónimo_**

_._

_._

_~Un año atrás~_

_**S**__uspiró y recargó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, y dejó que sus largos cabellos naranjas le cubrieran el pequeño rostro por completo. Genial, el primer día de clases en el instituto y tenía que llover como si un tifón se hubiera cernido sobre la ciudad, para el colmo estaba varada en el pórtico de la escuela porque suertudamente se le había olvidado en casa su paraguas y Tatsuki no había ido al colegio porque cogió la gripe un día antes. _

_Menuda suerte tan negra que se cargaba._

_Luego de un segundo de auto compadecerse se golpeó las mejillas y tomando todo el valor que tenia se colocó el maletín sobre la cabeza y contando mentalmente hasta 3 se echó a correr bajo la lluvia. De cierta forma andar de esa manera bajo el chubasco que caía le recordaba a su infancia cuando su hermano Sora se retrasaba en llegar por ella a la guardería y pegaba la carrera hasta el departamento; llegaba completamente empapada y su hermano le regañaba por preocuparlo al no hallarla en la escuela y diciéndole que iba a pescar un resfriado por irse con la lluvia en su punto más alto, ignorando que él mismo estaba que escurría un rio. Se carcajeó ante el recuerdo de esto, Sora definitivamente había sido un hombre muy despistado en aquellos tiempos, se desconcentró un momento al recordar con tristeza que él le había dejado sola sin querer por culpa de un accidente que cegó prematuramente su vida hacia ya 4 años. _

_Su nariz chocó contra algo suave y firme, cayó de espaldas en el mojado pavimento como consecuencia de esto._

—_Ay, no—se quejó haciendo un mohín. _

—_No deberías andar así por la calle—alzó la cabeza rápidamente, esa voz se le hacía conocida de algún lado. Sus ojos castaños se toparon con unas duras esmeraldas que la observaban desde lo alto. Un relámpago ilumino la silueta del chico poseedor de tales orbes, haciéndole parecer un ángel caído ante sus quinqués, con esa piel pálida y rostro inexpresivamente hermoso. _

_Se sintió paralizada._

—_Y-yo lo si-siento… ¿Bibliotecario-san?—la última palabra se le escapó de los labios en son de una pregunta inconsciente._

_Él la miró con sus penetrantes esmeraldas, un par de joyas imposibles de leer, le recordó vagamente a los villanos de esos mangas que se ponía a leer por las tardes en la librería._

—_Es una falta de educación no conocer el nombre de tus compañeros, Inoue Orihime—reprendió estoico agachándose para agarrar la mochila que estaba tirada a sus pies, con una elegancia tal que la dejó asombrada. Orihime se sintió intimidada ante la mirada sombría que el chico le lanzó al atraparla tan embelesada con él, como si pudiera atravesar los muros más altos de su corazón y verla tal cual era._

—_L-lo siento…esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?—inquirió nerviosa, más el ojiesmeralda le entregó su bolso, estrechó la vista cómo si la estuviera maldiciendo con los ojos, y dio media vuelta dejándola con la pregunta en el aire. Su corazón se estrujó, por miedo y por fascinación, a pesar de lo fríos que eran ese par de orbes, por una fracción de segundo le habían resultado muy enigmáticos y bonitos._

_._

_._

Ese fue el comienzo de todo. Fue la primera vez que vio bien los ojos y cruzó palabras con Ulquiorra Cifer, el inicio de su temor y admiración, que constantes y poco a poco la fueron capturando. Nunca imaginó que ese hombre la fuera a llevar al borde de la cordura y el dolor, no esperó ni por un segundo que se convirtiera en su demonio personal, llegando incluso a arrancarle el corazón y pisotearlo con su indiferencia e imposibilidad de comprender lo que desesperadamente quería decirle, él no entendía ni entendería el amor; si no eres capaz de razonar el concepto _corazón, _no tenías esperanzas de saber lo que era el amor, y por esto mismo es que su propio corazón estaba perdido, hundiéndose en las tinieblas y ella sólo podía verlo irse hasta el fondo sin mover un dedo.

Quería olvidar todo eso, todo el dolor y amor que sentía a casusa de él. Por ello de alguna forma estaba agradecida con la oscuridad que le había devorado, las sombras lentamente la arrullaban en un espacio infinito y vacio donde era capaz de soltar sus sentimientos, como botellas de vidrio con mensajes escritos al mar, dejando que se alejen y pierdan en las profundidades del olvido. Sin embargo sabía que lentamente ellos volverían a ella, ó también que podían terminar en playas lejanas, mas jamás en las manos de la persona añorada. Eso podía ser asimismo un castigo. Aunque en sus pensamientos asaltaba la incertidumbre de si sólo era un sueño estar de esa forma, ó en realidad su corazón fantasma, ese que latía mentiroso en su pecho pretendiendo estar bien cuando el verdadero sangraba constantemente en un hoyo bajo los pies del diablo, se había detenido y su alma había ido a parar a un limbo sin fin.

¿Había muerto?

De alguna forma era incapaz de responder.

* * *

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron estrepitosamente y una chica de azabaches cabellos cortos pasó casi corriendo por ellas seguida de un muchacho de lentes; ambos con el mismo o casi el mismo semblante adornándoles las caras, una mezcla entre miedo, incertidumbre y angustia. Tatsuki había recibido una llamada en medio de su entrenamiento avisándole, dado que era el primer contacto de la agenda, que Orihime había sido envestida por un coche que derrapó por la lluvia. Sin procesar bien la información salió corriendo rumbo a la clínica que le habían dicho, topándose con Ishida al cual obviamente preguntó porque diablos no estaba con ella.

—Señorita—llamó con la voz exaltada, la enfermera que estaba en recepción alzó los ojos de un documento que leía y los posó en la nerviosa Arizawa. La karateka abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, más las palabras se revolvían y no salían otras que monosílabos inservibles.

—Señorita, somos familiares de Inoue Orihime nos llamaron porque tuvo un accidente hace unas horas—Ishida colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra para apartarla y hablar él, que si bien no estaba sereno para nada se obligó a mantenerse firme.

—Ah, la chica del accidente de tráfico—musitó para sí, bajando la mirada—, le hicieron una intervención de emergencia, está en cuidados intensivos en este momento. Aun se desconoce su estado, eventualmente veremos si logra salir de peligro, en caso de la pasaremos a una habitación para que puedan verla—informó leyendo la información que le habían dado los médicos—, ¿Dónde está el tutor legal de la joven?.

—Su tía llegara en una hora o dos—pronunció Uryu observando como Tatsuki asentía a un sin poder hablar.

—Entiendo, si quieren pueden tomar asiento en la sala de espera—indicó.

—¡Pero yo quiero verla!—exclamó la morena.

—Está bien Arizawa-san, debemos esperar no podemos ir a verla en cuidados intensivos—susurró el chico serio.

—¿Por qué ella?—cuestionó enojada la karateka caminando con torpeza hasta una de la sillas de la sala. No era capaz de hilar las palabras atropello y Orihime en la misma oración, simplemente a su mejor amiga, casi hermana, no le pudo suceder semejante desgracia.

—Debí haberle pedido que me esperara—masculló Ishida a su vez.

—No entiendo cómo es que esto pasó Ishida, Orihime es muy cuidadosa al cruzar las calles. No concibo cómo es que le han podido atropellar así de simple, es torpe sí, pero ella es capaz de andar por las calles sin esas preocupaciones—soltó rápidamente, el de lentes se mantuvo callado, él sí que tenía una idea del porque la pelinaranja salió herida de esa manera y no precisamente era porque anduviese sin cuidado por las calles.

Lo único capaz de tenerla tan desconcentrada y vulnerable tenía nombre y apellido.

—"Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver bastardo"—pensó furioso ante la posibilidad de que Ulquiorra fuese el culpable de todo. Si era así, no le importaba terminar en la cárcel o el mismísimo infierno, lo mataría, como que se llamaba Ishida Uryu que lo hacía.

Sin embargo por el momento debía dejar eso de lado, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando y esperar con agonizante inquietud noticias de la ojicastaña. La cual no sabía si estaba bien ó se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Por Dios que estuviese bien, ella no merecía morir bajo ningún motivo.

Incluso si lo ganó por haberse enamorado del demonio, Orihime debía vivir, salir de ahí, ser como era ella y juraba por todo lo que era santo en el mundo que jamás dejaría a Ulquiorra Cifer acercarse a Inoue. Ellos…, no, él no podía aceptar perderla tan fácil.

No quería perderla de ese modo.

* * *

Se escuchó un insistente toqueteó en la puerta, como si la persona que lo hacía intentara tirarla abajo con eso. Separó las manos del teclado de su computadora y lanzando un inaudible bufido caminó hasta la puerta de su departamento. Quien fuera lo echaría a la de ya, no tenía el humor para aguantar a el idiota que estuviera parado en el lumbral de su casa en medio de tremenda tormenta, suficiente tenia con estar auto llamándose estúpido por haber herido otra vez a la mujer, siendo sincero ni él se perdonaría lo que hizo. Esta vez sí que se había pasado con sus acciones, no podía actuar más como un demonio porque realmente era uno.

No había porque fingir algo cuando era autentico.

—¿Qué?—gruñó al girar el picaporte.

—¡Koumori-kun esto es grave!—exclamó Nelliel tenía una mueca seria, la cual sustituía por completo esa careta picara que la caracterizaba. Estaba ligeramente empapada y el paraguas negro reposaba en su mano a medio cerrar.

—No estoy para escuchar tus tonterías mujer estúpida, lárgate—indicó dispuesto a cerrarle el portón en la cara. La peliverde puso la punta de sus tacones Gucci en medio para impedirlo.

—No son tonterías—repuso frunciendo el ceño.

—Hmmp.

—Koumori-kun…—empezó, pero no hallaba las palabras indicadas para decirle lo que sabía.

Vaya por Dios no era su deber decírselo, ni siquiera tendría porque saberlo, sin embargo sabia que se lo debía; ella había tenido algo de culpa en lo concerniente a la princesa. Por ello es que la siguió en lugar de Ulquiorra, para explicarle lo que el ojiesmeralda no podía poner en palabras, irónico siendo escritor, aunque eso demostraba que aun era joven y por más genio literario que fuera, no era indiferente a los problemas más comunes de la vida.

—Si no vas a hablar, vete ya—ordenó haciendo amagó de cerrar otra vez.

—La princesa tuvo un accidente—declaró sin tacto, dado que él moreno no se veía dispuesto a esperar a que ella ordenase los hechos en su cabeza; Ulquiorra estrechó la mirada y clavó sus penetrantes orbes en ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—susurró, Nelliel suspiró y se encogió de hombros con aflicción.

—Fui tras ella después de que te fueras—explicó—, corre bastante rápido he de decir. Cuando por fin pude alcanzarla, ella…—se quedó callada memorando la horrible escena en su cabeza—. Ella no se fijo y cruzó la calle, un auto apareció de la nada y…—se estremeció al recordar el sonido del cuerpo de la pelinaraja siendo embestido por el armatoste de metal—, fue atropellada.

Mutismo.

Nelliel no era una mujer que sentía sus nervios en punta muy seguido, pero la cara de Ulquiorra lo logró en un segundo. Él moreno permanecía en un silencio sepulcral y su rostro no tenía un buen aspecto. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados en él que no podía ser descrito.

—Vete—musitó con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Pero Koumori-kun, debes ir a verla… ella no se veía nada bien cuando la subieron a la ambulancia—desvió la mirada con compasión—, ella puede…

—¡Que te largues!—gritó furioso—, ¡Y ni se te ocurra terminar esa maldita frase mujer estúpida!—sus ojos eran turbios.

Nelliel abrió los orbes tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron. Jamás en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, lo había visto así.

—Koumori-kun, sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero debes entender que es una situación delicada. Ella…

—¿Que parte de que cierres la boca no escuchaste Nelliel?—protestó enojado. Laojipardo tragó saliva al ser presa de ese par de ojos furibundos.

—Te daré la dirección del hospital, le pregunté a uno de los paramédicos antes de que se fueran—continuó sacando una libreta de su bolsa, escribió ágilmente y luego le extendió el papel—, Koumori-kun sé que no quieres escucharlo. Pero tienes que ir cuanto antes, sinceramente ella no se veía bien y ojalá Dios no lo quiera pero ella puede morir, sino es que ella ya…

Él no la dejó terminar, le arrebató el papel y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el sonido le hizo daño en los oídos. Nelliel negó con la cabeza, Ulquiorra no estaba bien.

Se recargó en la puerta luego de cerrarla, con la cara crispada en una mueca de incredulidad, no eso no podía estar pasando. Debía ser una maldita mentira, una pesadilla, si eso debía ser. Se había quedado dormido de nueva cuenta en el sofá y por estar escribiendo la continuación de _Shi no Kokoro _es que estaba teniendo semejante pesadilla. Se llevó una mano a los cabellos y negó reiteradamente. Con un demonio debía despertarse y buscar a la mujer para abrazarla y ver que nada era real, que sólo era un mal sueño del que podía despertar; decirle sus sentimientos y acabar con ese abismo que él había abierto por su estúpida necedad y sadismo. Verla sonreír entre lagrimas, escuchar su sermón por no haberle dicho antes y después sentirla tan suya y real que sabría que Nelliel no estaba en lo cierto.

La mujer no podía morir y desaparecer así de fácil.

Eso es, esa mujer no era capaz de irse tan cruelmente de su mundo, debía esperar a que la realidad lo llamara para después ir tras ella y esclarecer la verdad. Caminó monocordemente hasta el sillón, estrujando entre sus dedos en papel que la peliverde le dio, tomó una pluma y un papel cualquiera. Tal vez si escribía la pesadilla terminaría más rápido. Garabateó velozmente de distintas forma un "Ella está bien" por toda la superficie blanca, se inclinó al tiempo que aumentaba la intensidad y la fuerza en su agarre. ¿Por qué no despertaba? Quería demostrarse que no era real de una vez, pero no había signos de ello, no parecía que fuera un sueño después de todo. Llegó un punto en el que la hoja se convirtió en una gigantesca mancha negra y el bolígrafo arañaba la madera del mesón.

La pluma se partió justo en el centro.

La tinta le saltó y un par de manchas aparecieron debajo de sus ojos, un microsegundo después de convirtieron en dos líneas negras que atravesaban su rostro hasta perderse en la punta de su barbilla. Dando así un aspecto de lágrimas oscuras brotando en el rostro de un ángel caído, si bien no era un ángel acertadamente eran lágrimas. Se restregó el rostro con el antebrazo.

No era un sueño.

Se puso de pie estrepitosamente y emprendió el paso hacia la salida. Cerró de un portazo la casa y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, cuando estuvo abajo se echó a correr rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Tenía que verla y saber que estaba viva. La ojicastaña no podía hacerle eso, no podía cerrar sus ojos y oídos para siempre, no podía marcharse sin que antes le hubiera dicho "Te amo" tantas veces como su voz se lo permitiese y le hubiese demostrado que la amaba. No era aceptable, nunca lo seria, jamás aceptaría que su corazón dejara de latir, incluso si tuviera que aguantar su desprecio, no le importaría porque ella sabría la verdad y estaría bien; estaría viva y sana. Aun si debiera regresar a las sombras o vender su alma a Lucifer, si Dios lograba salvarla juraba protegerla con su propia vida a costa de todo lo que tenia.

La quería a salvo aun si no era a su lado. Por todo lo que es santo no quería perderla, no lo quería, ella no. Ya había perdido a seres que amaba y aunque no lloró con ellos, si la mujer se iba y lo abandonaba, si recibía el beso de la muerte y lo dejaba atrás. Nada más en su vida tendría sentido, su eje se perdería, su mundo moriría con ella, sería un alma un hueco en el pecho y un estúpido muñeco sin razón que sólo se movería por moverse, que viviría por vivir. Sería una existencia errante. Un muerto en vida, esperando el día de reunirse nuevamente.

Mientras corría y sentía que los pulmones le ardían, sólo podía pensar una y otra vez que:

Inoue Orihime debía estar viva.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Uff, esperó que les haya gustado. Saben, ya está muy cerca el final de esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
